In Sapphire Light
by arturus
Summary: A story of Magic gone wrong and a whole lot of nasty consequences. Xander has helped beat Vampires, Demons, Hell Gods and the First Evil. He has been a stout friend, a trainer of newbie slayers, a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on and all that. Now thanks to a bit of bad luck he finds himself playing in the big leagues…well, sort of him. It's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**In Sapphire Light**

A story of Magic gone wrong and a whole lot of nasty consequences. Xander has helped beat Vampires, Demons, Hell Gods and the First Evil. He has been a stout friend, a trainer of newbie slayers, a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on and all that. Now thanks to a bit of bad luck he finds himself playing in the big leagues…well, sort of him. It's complicated.

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics, or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fanfiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

This is more of a teaser chapter than a new story. Let me know if you like it and I'll add it to my update roster.

Okay, due to the barrage of hatred I've gotten (funny they were all guest reviews, go figure hey!) I've decided to add a bit of explanation. Contrary to FIRST appearances this is NOT what you are assuming, i.e a full on genderbender. For those that wanted that, sorry. But seriously let the story be told before jumping up and down.

 **Chapter 1**

The fight was going incredibly badly.

Xander cursed as he was forced to duck under a human missile. Whatever this demon was it was way stronger than a slayer. Hell, it was shrugging off mystical hits' from Willow. The Scythe seemed to be the only thing that really hurt it.

Bringing his shotgun up he fired and ducked back behind the stone he was sheltering behind. Hearing the demon bellow he risked a look. Of course, his shot had done nothing. Dropping the shotgun he pulled his trusty axe from its holder and charged forward.

Faith was still moving, but she was bloodied. Given that she was using the scythe Buffy must have been injured badly enough to be out of action. As he closed on the seven-foot demon, he realized that A) it looked uninjured and B) the portal was getting bigger.

He slammed into the Demon but was swatted aside landing on his back amid the shattered stone at the base of the portal. Cursing he reached for his axe and scrambled back to his feet, ignoring the pain in his back and shoulders.

Faith slammed the scythe in to the beasts knee making it stumble. Swinging his own axe, he struck at the demons neck. Black blood sprayed as it turned and drove its sword straight through Xander pinning him to the floor at the base of the Portal.

It was a rather pyrrhic victory for the Demon, because, a moment later its severed head joined Xander on the steps.

Xander tried to get up, but he couldn't seem to do it.

"Xander, hold on," ordered Willow.

Xander finally realized that he had a sword sticking out of his chest. The moment of realization was followed by a wave of pain.

Willow worked feverishly pouring healing power in to Xander, but even as she did she knew that the battle had sapped her strength. If she could just stop the bleeding, he'd have a chance. She didn't stop as the pool of blood under him kept expanding.

"The portal is destabilizing," warned one of the British Slayers.

"Red, we need to move him," urged Faith.

"It will kill him," screamed Willow. "I need more power."

Faith slammed the butt of the Scythe into Willows' hand, "Use it and me," as she spoke, Faith grabbed the shaft.

As Willow began siphoning a part of Faith's energy via the Scythe, the Portal began to twist and buckle.

"You need to move," called another of the Slayers.

For everyone in the room, there was a sudden feeling of weightlessness as if they were about to float free of the earth and then a blinding flash of white light.

Faith had grabbed Willow and pulled her down as the Portal fractured sending tentacles of raw magical energy whipping around the room. One of the newer slayers Amanda was struck, and as she screamed, she burst apart into motes of light that were drawn in to the magical vortex.

"Shit...fuck it," cursed Faith as she crawled over Willow reaching for Xander. He'd be killed if she left him there so the fucking sword was coming out.

As she reached for the hilt, a tentacle hit Xander in the chest.

"Noo," screamed Faith as his body was torn apart.

oOoOo

"What have we got?" Green Arrow asked as he entered the control room.

"We have a massive buildup of energy on the coast near Metropolis. The readings are off the charts," replied Cyborg.

Green Arrow's expression grew concerned, "Hey, It's not a boom tube is it?"

"No, it's something else," Batman activated the communicator. "Wonder Woman, Superman you are about a mile from it now."

"We can see it," replied Wonder Woman. "It is visible from, here as I can certainly feel it. It feels like magic, and it is putting out a lot of energy. Thank the Gods that it is far away from any civilians."

"Something, no someone has just fallen out of it," reported Superman. "Hold back, I am going to see."

"Be careful Clark," warned Wonder Woman.

Superman shot beneath the wildly fluctuating energy trying to reach the motionless body laying on the ground. Avoiding one of the energy streams he had just reached the figure when the energy dispersed in a wave of what felt like powerful static electricity.

Returning his attention to the injured figure he activated his communicator, "Diana, I think we will need to get her to medical help."

Wonder Woman landed just as blue and red lights appeared announcing that the first responders have arrived. Their mysterious figure was female, maybe fourteen and barely dressed in burnt almost entirely destroyed clothing. Given that she had fallen nearly thirty feet it was quite likely she was seriously injured.

Superman was waving the Paramedics over, leaving Wonder Woman to check the young woman. Diana knelt down to do so when the girls eyes snapped open.

"Don't move you might be...urk," the girl's hand shot up and grabbed Diana around the throat.

"Demon," snarled the woman.

Wonder Woman slapped the hand away and instinctively struck back. Her fist striking her foes jaw slamming her head back in to the ground and in to unconsciousness.

Superman landed and took in the scene, "Diana, what happened?"

"She woke up," explained Diana as she rubbed her neck, "I think she panicked and grabbed me."

"I see," said Superman.

"She's strong Clark, Meta Human strong," warned Diana.

"Then we may have to keep a watch on her. We can't have her attacking people. Batman, I assume you are listening in, we need transport."

oOoOo

Xander cursed as he woke up to the sounds and smells of a hospital. He cracked open his eyes to see a white ceiling. Yep, a hospital. Hold the phones, EYES!

He experimented opening and closing his left and right eyes to confirm it. Okay, so that is a tick in the plus column. He was once more Mister Depth Perception.

He tried to sit up only to find that he was firmly strapped down. Well, now there is the tick in the minus column. He was tied down, in bed, in an unknown hospital, with two eyes...actually he also had something sitting on his chest. It felt like someone had left a book sitting on him, like a damn table. Actually he couldn't move his head either. With a fair bit of trepidation he wiggled his toes...okay that worked so probably not restrained for medical reasons. That left more nefarious, wiggy reasons.

With no leverage, he had no hope of breaking hospital restraints but sitting here waiting for Mad Maggie Walsh's successor wasn't an option. Gathering his strength, he tried to move his arm...to his surprise the strap gave a bit. Another effort and he could wiggle his hand.

He tried again, and his hand was free.

Right, head next.

Reaching up he pulled at the nylon strap and managed to loosen it enough to wiggle his head free to sit up allowed him to free his other hand and reach for his...legs. Wait, what since when did he shave his legs...hell since when were his legs shapely and feminine...FUCK...Since when did he have boobs!

Freeing himself he jumped off the bed and tried to find a mirror. Spotting a bathroom he lurched in and sure enough there was a mirror.

"Holy Mother of..."

Looking back at him was a strangers face...a teenaged girl with long black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

oOoOo

 **Zamaron** **Space - Sector 1416**

"She has arrived My Queen," reported a sultry voice.

"On Earth?"

'Yes my Queen," confirmed the other.

"Finally, prepare your team Fatality."

"We will leave immediately," replied Fatality.

"She holds the key to defeating the prophecy and preserving love when the dark comes. She must wear the Sapphire."

Fatality raised her power ring to her battery, "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"

oOoOo

Deep in space something stirred…restless almost to the point of waking before it grew still again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fan fiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

Okay, there has been some interest in this story so as a bonus here is another chapter. Even though I have nearly five chapters written, I will not be updating this for a while as I am working on the next chapter on my rotation Walking the Path Part 2.

 _Last Time_

 _Fatality raised her power ring to her battery, "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"_

 _oOoOo_

 _Deep in space something stirred…restless almost to the point of waking before it grew still again._

 **Chapter 2**

Xander was still gaping at the mirror when he heard someone clearing their throat. Turning he was confronted with a middle-aged man standing in the doorway.

"Um, hello?" said Xander.

The man smiled, "Ah my apologies Miss, my name is Giovanni Zatara."

"Xander Harris," said Xander.

Giovanni Zatara had a faint Italian accent, well Xander took it to be an Italian accent. And the name was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Then it hit him, "Hang on Zatana, as in Zatanna Zatana Mistress of magic?"

Zatara nodded, "My daughter, although I've never heard her called the Mistress of Magic."

'Okay,' thought Xander, 'This is cosplay taken too far.'

"Do you know my daughter Miss?" asked Zatara.

"As a comic book character," clarified Xander.

Zatara frowned, "Perhaps you might explain what you remember."

Shrugging Xander did just that.

Zatara listened intently letting Xander finish, "That is quite a story Xander. Would you mind if I checked you for traces of magic?"

Xander grinned, "Sure knock yourself out."

Zatara raised his hand and chanted a few words as a golden glow formed around his hands.

'What the hell?' thought Xander. 'Was Zatara really a magic user?'

Zatara was peering at Xander in surprise, "Well I must say that is an unexpected result."

"What is?" asked Xander.

"Your entire body is thoroughly infused with chaos magic," answered Zatara.

There was a shimmering behind Zatara and a green skin figure appeared.

"Oh, my god you are the Martian Manhunter!" exclaimed Xander before he felt himself moving.

J'onn J'onzz smiled as Xander identified him then he felt another personality take over the young woman's body.

"Demon, watch out," warned Xander as he shot forward attempting to disable the newcomer.

"Peels," called out Zatara.

oOoOo

"There are two distinct minds occupying the one body," J'onn J'onzz explained to the Justice League. "One male and one female, Xander and Amanda."

"So she's got Multiple Personality Disorder?" asked Green Lantern.

"No, she is effectively two people in one body. They were part of a group that was fighting an ongoing war against a demonic presence in their home dimension. They were unwittingly transported here and somehow combined into the figure we have sleeping in the infirmary."

"I see and is their condition a danger to them?" asked Superman.

Zatara answered for J'onn J'onzz, "Yes, I believe it is. As far as we can determine they are slowly merging minds. If that is allowed to continue it could kill her or drive her insane."

"And are they a danger to us?" asked Batman.

J'onn J'onzz smiled slightly, "No, they are not. However, an insane, mystically empowered warrior might be."

"Can we separate them?" asked Wonder Woman.

Zatara nodded, "I believe so although it might be difficult to balance perfectly, the magic is too chaotic for that. Xander was a twenty-nine-year-old veteran and Amanda a sixteen-year-old newly empowered champion. Will they have their own minds back, yes they will. But there most likely will be some side effects."

That's not ominous at all," muttered the Flash.

"It is not ideal, but the other choice is insanity and potential death," added J'onn J'onzz.

"Are we sure?" asked Black Canary.

"As sure as we can be," replied Zatara.

"Then let's vote," said Green Arrow.

oOoOo

Xander opened his eyes and immediately felt for his man parts… 'YES.' He mentally did the Snoopy dance. Wait on…he had two eyes, score.

"Hello, Mister Harris," said Zatara from the doorway to the infirmary.

"Hi…" Xander sat up and stopped. Something was wrong with his voice…majorly wrong.

"Before you panic perhaps I might explain what has happened," said Zatara.

"Okay, yeah great…so why the hell am I a bloody teenager?"

oOoOo

Amanda Hayes had no idea who Dinah Lance was, but she let the older woman give her a hug after she explained what had happened.

When Dinah released her Amanda quickly jumped in, "So Xander is okay, I mean he looked pretty badly hurt and Willow was doing her mojo and everything. Your Wicca must be pretty kick ass if he fixed everything."

"Well, Giovanni is quite skilled. Amanda, I need to tell you something important," explained Dinah.

"Sure, then can I see Xander?" asked Amanda.

"Of course, Honey the magic that brought you here. Well, we think it transported you through dimensions. This isn't your world."

Amanda considered for a few moments and then shrugged, "Okay, yeah well at least this isn't some manky hell dimension. Xan will work it out or Willow will find us or something."

Dinah was a little shocked at how well the young woman took being a dimensional castaway. She could only hope that she would take the next bit just as well. "Before you see Xander I wanted to warn you that the separation has had a few…side effects for him. It has knocked a few years off his age, so he's a bit younger."

"How much younger?" asked Amanda.

oOoOo

"You know you look a bit hotter that I thought you would look like as a teenager," said a grinning Amanda.

"Ha ha," replied Xander as his glared at the blond Slayer.

"No really you are…hey is Willow's 'hands off Xander' rule out of play now we are the same age?"

"Very funny," declared Xander in a flat voice before he crossed the room and pulled Amanda into a hug. "You are really okay?"

"Really, really," replied Amanda.

Xander let her go and sat back on his bed motioning for Amanda to sit as well. "So, I guess we actually stepped in the doo-doo this time."

"Yep, do you think Willow will find us here?" asked Amanda.

Xander shrugged, "No idea, Amanda do you have any idea where here is?"

"Um, not really, why?"

"It's the DC Universe," explained Xander.

"Direct current as opposed to what, AC world," replied Amanda.

"No, DC…god how do I explain comics to a neophyte," muttered Xander.

"What have comics got to do with anything?" demanded Amanda.

"We are in the same dimension as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman all the comic book crowd."

"You're shitting me!" exclaimed Amanda.

"I shit you not," replied Xander solemnly as he put his hand on his heart.

"So what do we do?" asked Amanda more seriously. The coven had made sure Slayers and Watchers knew just how hazardous other dimensions could be.

"We wait and we try to find our way home," said Xander.

"Well crap," muttered Amanda, under her breath.

"So," said Xander was slightly more 'pep' in his voice. "You still got all your Slayer powers?"

"I think so, hey so that green guy he's a superhero?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah he is, J'onn J'onzz or as he is known the Martian Manhunter," confirmed Xander.

"And Dinah?"

"Dinah Lance, yep she's called Black Canary. Actually she's pretty kick ass with the martial arts and her canary scream," said Xander.

"Think they would let me spar with her?" asked Amanda. "Actually, should we be so open about what you and I do?"

Xander shrugged, "All pretty moot, J'onn J'onzz is a telepath and Wonder Woman has her lasso. If we are stuck here for a while, I suspect the League will keep an eye on us."

"Are there vamps here?"

"They are mentioned in the comics so probably. For now I think we need to worry about ourselves. You still have your powers, I, however, am back to being the Zeppo. I still know what I know but well, teenager."

"I'll look after you Xan," promised Amanda.

"Yes, but who is going to take care of us? I'm no longer a responsible adult here."

"A difficulty that we will assist you with," said Superman from the doorway. "Sorry didn't mean to overhear but it was something we had been discussing."

Amanda stood and positioned herself in front of Xander, "I saw your cartoon so I know you can probably kick my butt, but I'll still fight to stay with Xander."

Superman smiled, "Oh, I don't know you look pretty tough to me."

Xander stood and put a hand on Amanda's shoulder, "Don't encourage her," he warned with a smile. When Amanda relaxed her muscles he gave her shoulder a pat and stepped forward, holding out his hand, "Alexander Harris, call me Xander Sir."

"Clark Kent," said Superman as he extended his hand to shake Xander's. "Although J'onn tells me that you already knew that."

Xander nodded, "Yes, I did."

"We need to discuss what to do with you while our magically inclined members try and work out how to send you home," explained Superman.

Xander grinned, "Br…Batman is having kittens isn't he?"

"Sure is," replied Superman with a smile. "But don't worry J'onn also filled us in about you. We usually don't read people's minds without their permission but given the circumstances."

Amanda frowned, but Xander nodded, "I understand."

"Black Canary suggested that you might want to live with some people your own age, with supervision of course," explained Superman.

"So like boarding school?" said Amanda with a look of distaste. "Been there done that before I was called. I didn't like it all that much."

"Oh, I'm sure we can find something better than a boarding school," promised Superman.

oOoOo

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor Rhode Island**

"So Robin what did Batman say exactly?" asked Wally West.

"Just that they had two guests that would be staying here, with us for the time being," explained Robin.

"Houseguests, I mean is this a hotel?" asked Wally.

"I think it unlikely that they would be simple house guests," replied Kaldur'ahm

"You would be correct," said Red Tornado as he walked into the kitchen, "Alexander and Amanda are stranded dimensional travelers. The League is looking for a way to return them safely to their home dimension. Given their situation, it was decided that they would stay here. Their ages are not dissimilar to this team."

"Won't their presence put our missions at risk?" asked Robin.

"They are both discrete and well aware of your roles. In their own dimension they were part of a group that fought, quite literally against the forces of darkness," Red Tornado explained.

"Aware of our roles," echoed Superboy. "Why?"

"I will leave them to explain that, it is a complicated but nevertheless true story."

"We need to welcome them properly. I know what is like to be so far from home," added M'gann M'orzz.

"When will they arrive?" asked Robin.

"They should be arriving shortly," replied Red Tornado. "We should make our way to the arrival point."

Artemis shrugged and looked at Kid Flash with a grin, "Okay well guess I'm not the newbie anymore."

"There are no plans for them to join your team at this point," clarified Red Tornado.

The announcement of Black Canary and guests arriving came just as they reached the Zeta Tube.

"Greetings Black Canary, and to you as well Amanda and Alexander," said Red Tornado as he stepped forward.

"We'll have a briefing shortly but for now let me introduce your guests. Amanda Roland," the Young Justice team looked on as the cute blonde girl waved, "And Xander Harris."

Xander grinned and waved, "Hey, nice to meet you."

Red Tornado gestured to his charges, "Alexander, Amanda let me introduce you to the Young Justice team, M'gann M'orzz, Artemis Crock, Kaldur'ahm, Wally West, Kon-El and.."

"and Robin," finished Robin with a frown. "Is there a reason you are exposing our identities?"

Xander stepped forward, "Don't sweat it Dick. He's not telling us anything we don't know."

"I assume that you knew us in your dimension," said Aqualad.

"You could say that," said Xander with a smile. "Amanda, Robin here is the man to talk to about setting up a sparring session."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea," hedged Robin as he tried to find a way to knock the tiny blonde back without offending her.

"She's capable, more than capable," said Black Canary. "Oh, and speaking of sparing you will _all_ be doing some training with me. I'll set up sessions."

Superboy frowned and was about to protest when Amanda walked over and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You're Superboy, Hey Boy Wonder I want to spar with him. I need a challenge."

Aqualad cleared his throat, "Perhaps Artemis might be a good starting place."

Amanda turned to look at Artemis then back at Aqualad, "Nah, I'd break her."

Artemis looked at the tiny blond with narrowed eyes but before she could comment Xander rolled his eyes and grabbed Amanda's hand. "Come on Mandy let's check out our rooms."

"Don't call me Mandy, it makes me sound like a dumb blonde," complained Amanda.

Kid Flash stepped forward, "I'll show her…er you..both."

Once they had disappeared around the corner, the rest of Young Justice turned to look at Black Canary.

"Well, good luck and don't underestimate either of them. I'll talk to you later Red Tornado, for an update," with that Black Canary departed via the Zeta Tube.

"What exactly do we know about these two," a frustrated Robin asked Red Tornado.

Superboy grinned, "I like her."

oOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fan fiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

 _Last Time_

" _What exactly do we know about these_ _two,_ _" a frustrated Robin asked Red Tornado._

 _Superboy grinned, "I like her."_

oOoOo

 **Chapter 3**

Miss Martian was making a sandwich when Xander walked into the kitchen. She greeted him with a smile and a small wave, "Hello Alexander."

Xander smiled, Miss Martian was like a perky green-skinned Willow, "Please just Xander. Um, Amanda and I were wondering if someone would be able to take us into town to get some clothes and things. We've pretty much got nothing but what you see, some PJ's and a credit card."

"Oh no, well we can rectify that. I can get Robin if you wish," she offered. Artemis was scheduled in for training with Green Arrow. So Robin was probably a good choice, in so far that he knew more about clothes shopping. Being a shapeshifter meant that wasn't usually an issue.

"Err, maybe…well, I suspect that Robin is probably still grilling Batman right now. And he's probably a peeved that I know his identity," Xander's serious expression turned into a smile. "Besides you are much prettier. Plus, I think Amanda would appreciate a female shopping companion. I may be older than I look but I never actually mastered the art of shopping."

"How old are you Xander?" asked Miss Martian.

"I _was_ twenty-nine, a genuine card-carrying adult," replied Xander with a somewhat forced smile.

"This must be difficult."

Xander shrugged, "I'm usually in the thick of things, planning, and stuff. I get why the Justice League haven't involved me too much. It must be hard to take this seriously," he tapped himself on the chest.

Miss Martian stared at him trying to decipher his intentions. Like Wally, he had the demeanor of a prankster but something hinted that there was more going on.

"You're trying to work me out aren't you?" asked Xander.

Miss Martian paused and then nodded.

"I don't mind if you have a peek," he tapped a finger on his temple. "Fair warning though my life hasn't been all sunshine and puppy dogs."

"Some of my teammates have made it clear that my Telepathy is not always appreciated," replied Miss Martian.

"Well as long as you are not trying to make me quack like a duck or be your personal butt monkey then go for it," replied Xander.

Miss Martian paused puzzled by the reference before finally shaking her head, "Maybe tonight, let's go shopping first."

oOoOo

"I don't trust them," said Robin as he and Aqualad watched Miss Martian lead Xander and Amanda off toward town.

Aqualad frowned, "Why Robin? The Justice League has vouched for them after the Martian Manhunter confirmed their story."

"Why can't we know their story, what are they hiding?" asked Robin.

"It is unfair to accuse them of being secretive if we have not yet given them an opportunity to explain," pointed out Aqualad. "They do however seem to know a lot about us."

"I tried Batman, but he wouldn't say anything except that they may be here awhile and that they are not considered a threat."

"That's because they are not a threat," said Batman as he stepped out of the shadows of the cave mouth.

Robin and Aqualad turned to see the caped crusader staring toward town. Aqualad looked at Batman in surprise, but Robin just accepted his former mentors stealthy appearance.

"I can't believe you trust them, just like that," said Robin.

"I don't trust them at all, but that doesn't make them a threat Robin. Give them a chance…oh and spar with them, believe me, you might learn something," said Batman. "I have a briefing with Red Tornado about the situation in Washington, and I think Black Canary sent you some information on your training regimens."

oOoOo

 _ **That Evening….**_

Once upon a time Xander would have been annoyed being a pack mule for shopping bags. These days he just gritted his teeth & tolerated it. To be honest, it wasn't that bad, and the bags certainly weren't heavy.

Amanda gestured at the bed, "Just toss mine on my bed X-man and I'll sort them out later. Can we check out the kitchen? I'm starving."

Xander shrugged, "I'm pretty hungry as well." It went without saying that Amanda would be hungry. A teenager and a Slayer meant a big appetite.

The kitchen, however, was already occupied by Aqualad and Miss Martian.

Xander held back on rolling his eyes once he spotted the pair waiting. "Looks like our interrogators are waiting for us," muttered Xander.

"You did say that we could speak later," said Miss Martian, who sounded slightly confused.

"I did indeed," replied Xander. "Amanda, why don't you get a sandwich. This thing could take a while."

"You want one X?" asked Amanda.

Xander shook his head, "Nah, I suspect this will probably be unpleasant enough that I won't want a full stomach."

"To what are you referring?" asked Aqualad.

Xander grinned as he plonked himself down on a chair, "To avoid any…misunderstandings I thought I'd let M'gann have a peek in my head. That way when Robin decides to question our motivations she can set him straight."

"Has not her uncle already done so," asked Aqualad.

Xander nodded, "He has, but he is not here. Miss Martian is a part of this team."

"My telepathy shouldn't cause you any discomfort," explained Miss Martian.

"Normally, unfortunately, my brain has been mucked around with a few times," replied Xander. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'That and the Hyena. I'll leave her out of it for now.'

"Are you sure Xander?" asked Miss Martian.

Xander nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

M'gann extended her senses toward Xander and suddenly she saw his mind. Images and sounds clashed around her as she tried to get her bearings.

"You know he's a bit of a tool, but he is my host so don't go poking where he doesn't want you."

M'gann turned to see an image of an older Xander, this one was dressed almost entirely in what looked like a military uniform. The figure blurred and Xander changed. This one had a smirk plastered across his face and his yellow-tinged eyes were locked on to hers.

"We will protect the pack," said the new figure before it began giggling. "Alpha's coming…"

The image shifted and Xander crashed his skateboard as he spotted a beautiful blonde girl.

Xander and a redhead sat watching a movie. He nodded as she pointed out a flaw in the plot.

A comic book detailing the adventures of Superman.

He was driving a sharpened piece of wood into the heart of man before he exploded in a cloud of dust.

A naked brunette looked down at him with an expression of lust.

A blond woman pulling him into bed before kissing him.

Fighting nightmares…young women, girls training to fight the things in the darkness.

A non-human figure lifted Xander up by the neck.

A human drove his thumb into Xander's eye…

M'gann recoiled in horror as a shadow of his pain was transferred to her, and she let the connection go.

"Are you alright?" asked Aqualad.

Miss Martian opened her eyes to see her teammate kneeling beside her.

"No, I'm fine," she turned to Xander as she sat up. "What have you been fighting?"

Xander shrugged, "Vampires, Demons Warlocks. Whatever was trying to end the world."

"But how? you were older in your memories."

"Started when I was in high School and I was twenty-nine when I came here…I guess I'm about sixteen now," replied Xander.

"And Amanda is your student?" asked Miss Martian.

"My friend," corrected Xander with a smile. "And yes she is also a newbie Slayer so I suppose you could argue she is a student."

"I think of you as my sort of watcher slash big brother," said Amanda as she came to stand behind Xander.

"What did you see?" asked Aqualad.

"Their Earth is infested with dark creatures I have not seen before. Both Amanda and Xander fight as part of a team that seeks to stop them. They are both soldiers more than crime fighters."

Aqualad slowly nodded, "I see, I am not unfamiliar with soldiers but are you not too young to serve Amanda? Such would be the case in Atlantis."

Amanda shrugged, "I was called, all the Slayers

are called and that usually happens between Twelve and Seventeen."

"Called by whom?" asked Aqualad.

Amanda looked to Xander for an answer, "Fate, the powers that be, God. We don't know. My friend Willow can detect and track them, but we still don't know what the criteria is."

Amanda's expressive face turned serious as she tried to explain, "It used to be pretty much a death sentence. You were called and maybe lasted a year, tops. It's better now that Buffy is in charge. She's been the Slayer for years, well Faith too I suppose, but Buffy is the one that built the new council. Xander totally kicks butt as well. He trains us to win, first rule and all that."

"First rule?" asked Miss Martian.

"Don't die," replied Amanda.

"A good rule," said Aqualad with a slight smile.

The four of them talked for several hours and right through dinner before breaking up and going back to their rooms.

oOoOo

"So?" prompted Robin.

"Amanda is a mystically empowered warrior called a Slayer. She has been granted superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, and durability. How much of each is yet unclear. Alexander is one of her teachers and mentors her and the girls like her. They are soldiers, fighting a war against the supernatural. M'gann confirms that they mean us no harm."

"Soldiers?" repeated Robin but before he could say anything more Black Canary called out for them to gather around the training area.

"Alright let's see what we have to work on. Amanda, you face off against Aqualad."

To the Young Justice team, it looked like an almost dangerously unequal contest. Well, it did right up until Amanda tossed Aqualad out of the ring.

"Wow," whispered Wally.

"How did she do that?" asked Artemis. Amanda's moves had been lightning fast and almost impossible to follow.

Robin narrowed his eyes. Kaldur had attempted to grapple using his greater size and strength. The much smaller Amanda had evaded and then literally thrown Kaldur out of the ring.

"Impressive Amanda, How many martial arts do you know?" asked Black Canary.

Amanda shrugged, "I never really counted. Slayers sort of have an instinct for fighting. We train and stuff but we kind of use what works."

"Hmm, okay Xander you and Robin."

Xander stepped into the training area with a fair bit of apprehension. Robin was very well trained and could, no doubt wipe the floor with him.

Robin smiled and launched a punch.

To Xander, it was like slow motion. He leaned away from the punch and grabbed Robins forearm as his fist passed by.

Robin kicked out at Xander's knee trying to force him to release his arm. He scored the hit, but Xander didn't even twitch. With an astonished expression, he lifted Robin in to the air.

Robin felt a moment of fear as Xander's eye's flashed yellow. There was something dangerous almost predatory in those eyes before they returned to normal.

"What the heck?" whispered Xander right before Robin's boot connected with his face.

oOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fan fiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

 _Last Time:_

 _Robin kicked out at Xander's knee trying to force him to release his arm. He scored the_ _hit,_ _but Xander didn't even twitch. With an astonished_ _expression,_ _he lifted Robin in to the air._

 _Robin felt a moment of fear as Xander's eye's flashed yellow. There was something dangerous almost predatory in those eyes before they returned to normal._

" _What the heck?" whispered Xander right before Robin's boot connected with his face._

oOoOo

"I am uncomfortable with them knowing so much about us," said Robin. "And Harris has clearly been less than honest about his abilities." He shot a look over to where Amanda and Harris were talking with Black Canary.

Aqualad studied his younger teammate for a moment before replying, "It is not their fault that we are known as fictional characters in their world. Xander did not have any extraordinary powers or abilities prior to arriving here. M'gann has confirmed that."

"Well he certainly has powers now, he's a lot stronger than me," pointed out Robin.

"You know guys, maybe we should get to know them. They seem pretty nice," added Kid Flash.

"He looks shocked," said Artemis. "Harris that is, look at him."

Xander was gesturing wildly as Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Miss Martian tried to talk to him. Amanda was staring at Xander in apparent shock.

oOoOo

"What the hell happened?" demanded Xander.

"That is unclear Alexander. Perhaps further testing will clarify what appears to be happening," said Red Tornado.

"What's going on is, I'm suddenly strong enough to be a Slayer. And I want it gone!"

"Xan…" began Amanda.

"No," hissed Xander.

"What's going on Xan?" demanded Amanda.

"You don't understand," replied Xander. "I can feel it prowling around in my head. It wants the power and I…"

Amanda grabbed Xander as his knees buckled.

oOoOo

 **The Watchtower**

"Why didn't we detect this second personality?" asked Batman.

"I did," replied J'onn. "Unfortunately I made an error in identifying what it was."

Zatara cleared his throat, "We both did. I detected that Alexander had been the subject of a type of possession. I had thought the possession may have been responsible for some of the chaotic echoes I detected in his aura. Whatever had happened was decades old and was almost insignificant amid the newer chaotic magics that melded Amanda and Xander together."

"And I detected the shadow of the entity in his mind but there was no substance save for his memories," explained J'onn.

"So what exactly is happening here?" asked Superman.

"I have called in a few favors to the supernatural community and I believe that we now know what is happening. A Massai shaman in Africa identified it as an animal spirit. In this case the spirit of a Hyena," explained Zatara. "Unfortunately our ignorance has come at a cost for Mister Harris. When we separated Amanda and Alexander, the magic had an unforeseen result. The spirit of the Hyena which was hidden and locked away in Alexander's mind was released."

"How dangerous is he?" asked Batman.

Zatara frowned, "That is a difficult question to answer. He is very similar to a meta-human and like Amanda he is strong and durable. We will need to test him to see how strong he is. So potentially he is very dangerous but his personality and character remain in charge so to speak. The dilemma here is not the psychic residue of the animal spirit, but Alexanders fear of it."

"Why does he fear it?" asked Wonder Woman.

J'onn answered, "The initial possession happened when Alexander was in high school. The 'alpha' as he calls it took control briefly and assaulted a friend among other things. From what I can determine that is not likely to reoccur."

"Why not?" asked Green Lantern. "If it's happened before it can happen again. If Harris can't control it, he's a danger to others."

"There is nothing to control," explained J'onn. "The spirit of the Hyena is gone. All that is left behind is an echo of itself." Seeing that the others were not following, he explained further. "Think of it like this. Diana, let us say that someone makes a copy of your personality and powers. They then place them in a teenage girl. In a stressful moment, the strength of your personality overpowers the girl and you use your gifts to thwart a robbery. Eventually, your copy fades but it leaves behind an echo of you. A small part of your personality. The girl begins to seek out injustice, she now desires to help others.

Now imagine Alexander, the Hyena spirit is not evil, it is the essence of a Hyena. It is a social pack animal, a territorial hunter. It is concerned with the hunt, protecting the pack and breeding. We know that the rite was never permanent and given that Alexander was not a willing participant it soon faded away leaving him with some slightly heightened senses, reflexes and fear of its animalistic nature.

Unfortunately when we separated Amanda and Alexander, we unwittingly copied a portion of Amanda's powers as well. We theorize that the instincts and latent abilities the Hyena left and a portion of the powers of the Slayer blended together. This is what happened when Alexander unwittingly called on them during his sparring session with Robin."

"So what can we do?" asked Superman.

"We must help him adjust to these new abilities. It was his fear of the return of the Hyena that sent him into shock," replied J'onn.

oOoOo

Xander found himself standing in the book cage of Sunnydale library as Alpha stalked around the cage.

"Embrace me," said Alpha.

"Never," hissed Xander.

"You could be so much more now. You are strong enough to protect your pack, your mate," argued Alpha.

"You forced me to try and rape Buffy!" Xander screamed at Alpha.

"You do not understand, I am you, embrace me," replied Alpha as he continued to pace around the book cage.

"I'll never let you out," replied Xander.

The Alpha stopped pacing and looked at him curiously, "Out? I…am…you. What you could be now that you are suitable."

"I'll kill myself first," replied Xander.

"That would be ill advised Alexander," said the Martian Manhunter as he appeared outside the cage.

"Watch out," warned Xander expecting the Alpha to attack, but it only watched J'onn with an impassive expression.

"Alexander we have discovered some information that you need to know. The animal spirit or Primal as you know it has already departed. This is simply a part of your sub-conscious," explained J'onn.

"What, no that's not right," said Xander as he shook his head in denial.

"You were not ready before, not prepared to blend with me," added the Alpha.

"When we separated you from Amanda you were imbued with some of her strength and skills. The Alpha has no power over you that you don't give it," explained J'onn.

Xander studied J'onn then turned back to the Alpha, who grinned.

"See Alexander, I'm you…the bit of you that enjoys the fight, the hunt, protecting the pack. All the things you are good at. You can be better now, stronger, faster a better protector. You are these things already."

"I…I'm no hero," replied Xander as he continued studying the Alpha.

The Alpha's grin widened as he extended a hand toward Xander.

Xander hesitated and then reached out, as his hand touched the Alphas, it was already twisting and shifting into a paw.

oOoOo

Amanda paced the room outside the medical bay. Her frustration with not knowing what was happening with Xander was making her edgy. Edgy Slayers were generally not a good thing. When Black Canary finally appeared, Amanda stalked toward her with narrowed eyes.

"Where is Xander?" she demanded, not even trying for a polite tone.

Black Canary gestured toward the medbay, "He's still unconscious but otherwise uninjured. As far as we can tell this seems to be linked to the magic that separated you both."

"What does that mean?" asked Amanda.

"It means that he appears to have been powered up so to speak," said Black Canary.

"Powered up, like as a Slayer?"

"We think it's something like that."

"Is it permanent?" asked Amanda. "Will he stay like that?"

"We don't know right now. Maybe we'll know more when he wakes up. Now let's get you back to your room. Have a shower and get some rest. We'll come and get you when he's awake."

oOoOo

"I'm sorry, but why?" asked Wally.

"You know why," replied Robin.

"I'm really not comfortable doing this," said Artemis.

"Look it's not like I'm putting a video camera in her shower. I'm just…" Robin trailed off as the door to Amanda's bathroom opened and she walked out wearing a towel around her waist and another in her hair.

Amanda screamed and pulled her towel up to cover her breasts, "What the fuck are you doing in here…get out!"

Robin was stammering gibberish as Wally turned as red as his hair. Artemis grabbed both of her teammates and dragged them out.

oOoOo

Five minutes later a furious Amanda stormed into the kitchen to find Miss Martian and Superboy talking quietly.

"Where are they?" she demanded in a volume just short of a scream.

Superboy stared open mouthed, but Miss Martian stood and walked toward Amanda, "What's the matter?"

Amanda shot the Martian a look, "Where….are…they?"

"They who?" asked Miss Martian.

"The boy fucking wonder and his sidekicks," hissed Amanda.

"What has happened?" asked Aqualad from the doorway.

"You perverted friends were putting a camera in my room when I walked out of the shower!" screamed Amanda.

"They were what?" asked Aqualad.

Amanda stalked out of the kitchen almost radiating anger as she disappeared out the door after shouldering Aqualad out of the way.

"Oh dear, she's furious," said Miss Martian.

"Hopefully they will make themselves scarce," said Aqualad.

oOoOo

 **Earth Orbit**

Fatality paused and consulted her ring. The energy signature had split into two separate signals. The outsider they were tracking appeared to be in two places at once.

Another scan gave the same result.

Fatality gestured for one of her companions, "I will take Yara and identify the first signal on Earth. Once we have identified the source, I'll approach her with the prophecy and make the offer."

"And if she refuses, or you can't get to her?" asked Miri.

Fatality sighed, "Then I'll observe and contact you two. You and Bellis go after the second. It looks like it's on the watchtower so a direct approach may be problematic."

Miri smiled, "I will use the stealth device to avoid the Justice League and any Green Lanterns."

oOoOo

Miri had not been 100% sure that the stealth device they had acquired would work. The fact that she had managed to get aboard the Watchtower had somewhat allayed that fear. The energy signal was just ahead. Opening the final door, she entered to find what appeared to be a medical facility. She scanned the room and frowned as she realized that her target was in the room. Only, it wasn't the promised outsider female.

A human, teenage male lay motionless on the bed.

Shocked, Miri scanned again…impossible the boy was the source. How was this possible? Had the prophecy been wrong? Her ring could sense the love for his friends, for his dead love. He had faced the darkness and still loved. Perhaps...

"I'm telling you Supe's there is an anomalous reading and it's near here," said a voice in the corridor.

Miri paused, she had come this far. Reaching into her belt pouch she removed a Sapphire Power ring and released it. The ring hovered for a moment before lowering on to the teens chest where it began to glow. Decision made she took the ring back and dropped her stealth field. She then gently lowered her face to kiss him on the lips pouring healing energy into him. After a moment, she broke the kiss to see two brown eyes looking up at her.

"Wow…now that's medical treatment I can get behind," whispered Xander.

"I am Miri Riam of the Star…"

"Sapphires," finished Xander. "I know who you are. But I have to ask what, exactly is going on. Not that I'm adverse to being kissed awake by beautiful blue women."

"Step away from him," ordered Superman as he walked into the room followed by a Green Lantern.

"Do you trust me?" asked Miri.

Xander only paused for the slightest moment before nodding.

"Alexander…" warned Superman as Green Lantern raised his ring.

Miri touched Xander on the shoulder and let his loving nature empower her as she teleported both of them away.

oOoOo

Fatality could sense the outsider below walking in a grassed area. She gestured to her companion and they descended toward the teenage girl.

oOoOo

Amanda fumed as she paced through the park near the entrance to Mount Justice. How dare they spy on her! Stupid comic book characters.

Then she felt…something, something powerful and getting closer. It didn't feel evil like a Vamp or a demon. In fact it didn't feel threatening at all. It was more like Willow or one of the Coven witches. No that wasn't quite right either.

Sensing that the presence, no two presences were almost on top of her, she began looking around. And there they were…one human looking (but not feeling) and the other was a pale green color and very obviously a demon…or considering her current location, an alien.

"You can stop right there," warned Amanda as she fell back into a defensive stance.

"We mean you no harm Outsider," said the human looking one.

"Outsider?" queried Amanda.

"You are the dimensional traveler, an outsider."

"I…I suppose so," admitted Amanda.

"There is a prophecy, an outsider will arrive and she will be the one that has been chosen and has the strength to fight the nameless. She will be the one that see's."

"The one that see's, Oh Shite I think you want X-m…er Xander," replied Amanda. "Xander's up on the watchtower thingy getting sorted out."

"This Xander, she is the Chosen one?" asked the Green Demon/Alien.

"Um, no. I'm one of the chosen ones and Xander is the one who see's. That's what one of the big bads called…"

"You must come with us, we know what is to come," said the first witch or whatever they were.

Amanda shook her head, "Not without Xander or knowing what the bloody hell you are talking about."

"My sisters are collecting the other. You need not fear us, sister. We are the Star Sapphires, protectors of love." The two women held up their sapphire rings.

Amanda didn't know what to say to that but given their revealing costumes she did have to wonder, 'Er…like love, love or like get it on…Hang on you are like purple, um green lanterns."

The human looking one looked a bit miffed at the comparison but the green one nodded, "My name is Yara and this is my sister Fatality. As to the Green lanterns, we are similar in some ways. Their powers stem from the use of their will while ours are based on the emotion of love," She held up her ring and the second Star Sapphire joined her.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in blackest night, Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"

Amanda studied the two women now outlined in violet auras, "Say I believe you, what or who is the big bad?"

"We know it only by the name the hidden seers gave it. The whisperer in the darkness."

Amanda nodded, "Okay. So it's got a nice ominous name. What's it's thing?"

"The oldest records we can find speak of the Whisperer in the shadows as being the final remnant of a god, the last of the old gods," explained Yara. "It was cursed to sleep until the universe ended or until the outsider came and unlocked it's prison. That is why we are here, the outsider is both the reason it is free and the key to it's defeat."

"Whoa, hold on," replied Amanda. "I know Buffy and the others beat Glorificus and the First but I'm not Buffy, even if I do have Xander backing me up."

Yara drifted down to stand next to Amanda, "We need your assistance Outsider and you need ours because it's weakness is what it doesn't understand, love."

Amanda took a step backwards, "Are you sure that wasn't Voldemort?"

"Hold it right there," said Hal Jordan as he lowered himself to the ground using his power ring. Wonder Woman landed beside him and moved toward Amanda.

"What do you want Green lantern?" asked Fatality.

"Why are you here?" asked Wonder Woman.

Yara stepped forward, "We are not seeking a confrontation but this girl must come with us."

Hal Jordan frowned, "Why?"

Yara threw the Green Lantern a purple crystal, "Use your ring Green Lantern. See what we have uncovered and you will understand why she must join with us."

"What are you doing Yara?" asked Fatality.

"We do not need a fight with the Justice League to complicate matters Sister. We will return tomorrow for you Outsider," said Yara before she and Fatality disappeared in twin flashes of purple light.

"Well, that certainly complicates matters," said Green Lantern as he looked down at the crystal he held.

oOoOo

Okay readers, that's it for now. In Sapphire light WILL (Ha, get it?) continue but I need to work on some of my other stories. I gifted you with what I had already typed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fan fiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

 _Last Time:_

" _What do you want Green_ _Lantern_ _?" asked Fatality._

" _Why are you here?" asked Wonder Woman._

 _Yara stepped forward, "We are not seeking a_ _confrontation,_ _but this girl must come with us."_

 _Hal Jordan frowned, "Why?"_

 _Yara_ _threw_ _the Green Lantern a purple crystal, "Use your ring Green Lantern. See what we have uncovered and you will understand why she must join with us."_

" _What are you doing Yara?" asked Fatality._

" _We do not need a fight with the Justice League to complicate_ _matters,_ _Sister. We will return tomorrow for you Outsider," said Yara before she and Fatality disappeared in twin flashes of purple light._

" _Well, that certainly complicates matters," said Green Lantern as he looked down at the crystal he held._

oOoOo

"I must admit that I'm impressed," said Xander as he looked around at the moon. It was tinted a sapphire color thanks to the bubble surrounding him but, hey it was still the moon.

Miri smiled at the genuine pleasure in Xander's voice. "I had feared that you would be overwhelmed."

Xander shrugged, "I had an…interesting childhood."

Miri nodded and sat cross-legged on the ground, "I suppose that I should explain what is happening."

"I'd appreciate it," replied Xander with a smile as he joined Miri on the ground.

"We have a prophecy, a rather ancient one about an entity called the Whisperer in the Shadows or the Whisperer in the Darkness. The prophecy is that old that the translation is a bit flexible. It was once a god, but somehow it was locked away, cursed to sleep until an outsider releases it. Only once it is released can it be defeated by the chosen one, the One Who See's."

Xander resisted the urge to curse as he listened to Miri speak, "Miri, I think we have a problem. I…oh jeez, how do I explain this? I'm not the chosen one, my friend Amanda is a Vampire Slayer and they are known as Chosen Ones."

Miri frowned, "And yet our rings led us to you."

"A big bad…An enemy we faced called me the one who see's."

"The prophecy was quite clear," said Miri as she considered Xander's words.

"I don't…oh crap."

"What is it, Xander?"

"When we arrived through the portal we, Amanda and I that is. We got magically blended into one person. Zantara fixed us, but there was a bit of her left in me."

"A bit of her?"

"Vampire Slayers are strong, much stronger than normal humans. I kind of just found out that after we were…unblended I was affected as well. I'm stronger now and…" he trailed off, unsure how to explain the primal spirit.

"And this isn't a good thing?" asked Miri.

"No, or maybe yes," Xander sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "When I was younger I was possessed by the spirit of a predator. I thought it was gone but all the magic kind of woke it up. I'm a bit worried that the primal spirit could take over. That would be bad, maybe. I haven't really had time to process it all yet."

"You seem like a good person Xander. All I can sense is love, despite all your losses you still love your friends. A stronger you is still you."

Xander smiled, "Well this might mean that I'm not the one everyone has to protect now."

Mir laughed and rose to her feet, "Come on you look like you could do with some cheering up."

Xander stood and Miri took his hand.

"Hold on," she warned as she pulled Xander into the air.

"Woah, where are we going?"

"I want to show you something beautiful."

Protected by Miri's shield Xander gaped at the Earth as it grew larger and larger.

Eventually, he could make out the oceans and landmasses below as Miri flew them toward the north of the planet. When she stopped, she didn't need to say what they were there for. The Auror Borealis lit up the sky in a wave of light.

"It helps to talk about what is troubling you," offered Miri.

As they watched the light show, Alexander Harris spoke of Jessie, Slayers and those that he had loved and lost. Finally, he spoke about Anya and how he had called off their wedding after being deceived into thinking he was doing the right thing for her.

"Love can be the strongest force in the universe Xander but it not always easy. When my husband Kered died I thought my life, my happiness was gone. I have come to realize that love is not a finite thing. You need to open your heart."

"Hey, my heart is wide open," argued Xander.

"Is it? You reserve your love for your friends, for your students. What of your heart?"

Xander opened his mouth and then closed it. What could he say? His relationship with Dawn had ended and he spent his life with superpowered teenage girls. Not exactly the best way to meet strangers.

"Truly Xander your story is remarkable, but you must open your heart once again. Don't let selflessness become an excuse for cowardice."

"I don't know if I even remember how. My love life hasn't exactly been a string of successes."

Miri laughed and kissed Xander on the cheek, "I think you are a bit too self-critical."

Xander shrugged, but he allowed Miri to put her arm around his shoulders as they floated there watching. Xander was so engrossed he didn't see Miri's ring flashing.

oOoOo

Yara, Fatality, and Bellis stared open mouthed at the young man sleeping on the bed.

"The chosen one is a _man_?" asked Yara incredulously.

"That has yet to be seen," replied Miri. "His love is strong enough that he is safe from us, but he is touched by regret and loss."

Fatality frowned, "Regret and loss?"

Miri repeated an abridged version of Xander's story.

"What is a vengeance demon?" asked Yara curiously.

"A creature from his alternate universe no doubt," replied Fatality. "The situation grows complicated sisters. The other is protected by the Justice League. Rather than risk a confrontation Yara gave the Green Lantern a data crystal outlining the prophecy and our concerns."

Bellis frowned, "Was that wise?"

Miri shook her head sadly. "We didn't really have a choice. If we don't act, love will be the first to fall when the black rises. The prophecy is clear, we stop the whisperer or love will be lost, and darkness will fall."

Fatality gestured toward Xander, "Open to love or not, his involvement complicates matters. It would be better if he had stronger ties to us. Perhaps we should send him back to Zamaron for reconditioning and re-education."

Miri frowned, "You speak of him as if he is an enemy."

Fatality shrugged.

Miri stood and moved as if to shield Xander from Fatality, "I will see to his well being you concentrate on the other."

oOoOo

As a Green Lantern, he was the first to admit that the Star Sapphires had their own, often contradictory agenda. However, the data they had given him was frightening enough that he had called the Justice League together to consider a course of action.

"Had you heard of this prophecy before?" asked Batman.

Green Lantern shook his head, "No, but the guardians have. Ganthet has started researching. He said he will contact me when he has what we need."

"So it's the real deal?' asked Flash. "So who is this whisperer?"

There was a flash of Green Light and Ganthet appeared, floating in the air behind Green Lantern's chair.

Several of the League were out of their seats, preparing for battle as Ganthet raised his hands, "My apologies for the unannounced arrival but the news is grim."

Green Lantern turned to face the diminutive guardian as the rest of the League settled back into their seats. "Ganthet, I didn't expect you to come in person."

"I felt it necessary considering the gravity of the situation," replied Ganthet.

"Guardian, what exactly is the situation?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Events predicted in the Prophecy of the whisperer appear to be unfolding," seeing the looks being exchanged Ganthet paused. "Perhaps you have not yet had the time to study the prophecy in full. The Hidden Seers of Xoth are a sect of prophets and seers made up of representatives of nearly every species in the galaxy. They have, for millennia, kept records of their prophecies. Thousands of years ago they recorded a prophecy about an entity called the Whisperer. Its exact nature is not known, but the prophecy speaks of it being like unto a god and utterly evil. When the Old Gods defeated it, they locked it away in am an extra-dimensional prison. They couldn't destroy it, only contain it. There it has slept waiting to be released."

"So how do we stop it?" asked Superman.

"You cannot," replied Ganthet. "Only the Chosen One can do that, or so the prophecy states."

"And the Star Sapphires think Alexander and Amanda are the ones chosen to do so?" asked Red Tornado.

"Yes, and if I am reading the prophecy correctly then they may be right," replied Ganthet.

Black Canary frowned as she considered the situation, "They are teenagers and barely trained. How could they hope to defeat a God-like being?"

Ganthet shrugged, "The chosen one is the key to the prison and the means to defeat the whisperer."

"And that's not ominous at all," muttered Green Arrow.

"What sort of timeframe are we looking at here?" asked Batman.

"Months maybe years. It is impossible to tell from the wording. All that is clear is that the countdown to releasing the Whisperer has begun," answered Ganthet.

"Where do the Star Sapphires fit in with all this?" asked Green Lantern.

Ganthet frowned, "The prophecy states that if the Whisperer is freed and not destroyed then Love, thus the Star Sapphires, will be the first to fall just as the power of Will will be the last to fall. They no doubt seek to stop the Whisperer."

"Perhaps they seek to train them," offered Wonder Woman.

"Or to remove them from the equation altogether," said Batman.

Superman rolled his eyes, "Let's not assume the worst."

"Perhaps we should ask the Star Sapphires when they return," offered J'onn J'onzz. "At the moment we are all speculating as to their motives."

"I too will remain," said Ganthet. "If the prophecy is unfolding all those serving the spectrum will need to be warned."

oOoOo

 **Mount Justice**

Robin cursed silently as he took in the unhappy glares from Miss Martain and Artemis. Wally had yet to arrive, so their displeasure was solely fixed on him.

"I cannot believe that you invaded her privacy in such a fashion," said Miss Martian.

Robin noted that her voice lacked its usual warmth, "I certainly didn't mean to get her on camera like that. It was a precaution."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that I let you talk me into it!"

"It was a poorly thought out idea," said Aqualad as he walked in.

"What did I miss….whoa hostility," said Kid Flash as he walked into the kitchen.

Before any more could be said Red Tornado's voice sounded over the speakers, "Please proceed to the briefing room."

When they arrived Batman, Superman, and Green Arrow stood waiting for them.

"No doubt you are wondering what is happening," began Batman without preamble. "The league is outside awaiting the arrival of several Star Sapphires, who wish to speak to Amanda. You will be securing the perimeter in case of anything untoward."

"Star Sapphires…hold on the love lanterns, alright," said Wally as he held up a hand to be high-fived before he felt the eyes of everyone on him, "Ah, sorry."

"What do they want with her?" asked Artemis.

"We don't know the full story Artemis," replied Green Arrow. "Hopefully, we will get that today."

"Maybe they are recruiting," mused Robin.

"Oooh can I volunteer?" asked Kid Flash as he raised a hand. Again the groups eye's turned toward him. "Oh come on hot, alien…shutting up now."

"Will they attack us?" asked Superboy.

"We don't think so," replied Superman.

"But we are going to be prepared in case they do," added Batman. "You will form a perimeter around the meeting area. If the situation escalates, you are to protect Amanda and stop any attempt to take her."

oOoOo

Amanda tried to ignore Wonder Woman and Black Canary as she finished dressing. Eventually, she gave in and turned to the Amazon. "Do you have to be here while I get dressed?'

Wonder Woman nodded, "The Star Sapphires have the ability to teleport."

"So you think they are going to…what? Pop in and kidnap me."

"We have no idea and after they had teleported away with Xander we thought we should take precautions," explained Black Canary.

Amanda shrugged as she pulled on a t-shirt, "Okay, I'm ready."

By the time they reached the gardens, the rest of the Justice League were gathered around it in a semi-circle. Amanda acknowledged the adult members but studiously ignored the younger.

Before she could ask when the meeting was scheduled there was a flash of pinkish light and a Star Sapphire appeared in the center of the garden. A moment later there was a flash of green light and a small blue skinned man appeared. Without realizing it, she tensed up, but the new arrival simply gave her a polite nod before going to stand beside Green Lantern.

Forcing herself to relax Amanda studied the Star Sapphire.

oOoOo

Fatality studied the gathered group carefully, but none of them seemed inclined to attack her. So she turned and gave the Guardian Ganthet a polite nod of recognition. "I am surprised to see you here Guardian."

Ganthet smiled slightly, "Fatality, I must say that violet suits you far more than red my dear. Unfortunately, there is little time for us to argue philosophies given the situation we find ourselves in."

"You know the prophecy?" asked Fatality.

Ganthet nodded, "The Hidden Seers are not fools and so they informed the guardians that would listen. I must admit that your corps has beaten us to the punch so to speak, in taking action."

"Then you understand our need?"

"I understand what you believe your need to be," clarified Ganthet.

Fatality tensed, and her eyes flicked toward Amanda.

"You seek to train them both?" asked Ganthet.

"We seek to understand their role…two chosen ones that meet the criteria was unexpected," admitted Fatality.

Ganthet gestured toward Amanda, "Perhaps the young Lady should be included in our discussion, after all she is at the center of our discussion."

Amanda stepped forward, "I get this is important, but I just want to know where Xander is."

"My sisters are keeping him safe. He will not come to harm by our hands."

"He'd better not, " replied Amanda as she locked eyes with Fatality.

"We need you both Amanda. While I will admit that a male being chosen was disconcerting he is a fine man, loving and loyal. You and he have nothing to fear from us."

"What's this about training? I already know how to fight."

Fatality smiled and gestured creating a construct of a spear, "My power ring allows me to create constructs among many other things. We would like to train you to do the same."

"What about the X-man…um, Xander?"

Fatality hesitated, "If it is possible."

Amanda considered for a moment before turning to Wonder Woman, "What do you think?"

Wonder Woman considered for a moment before answering, "I am given to understand that you are a warrior, a hunter of dark creatures. Would such training help you?"

Amanda slowly nodded and turned back to Fatality, "Where and for how long?"

Fatality frowned, "That has not yet been fully decided."

"Then I want to live here on Earth. We've got friends looking for us and I don't know if they'll find us on skimpy bikini planet."

There were a few smiles, mostly poorly hidden as Fatality stared at Amanda.

oOoOo

 **Zamaron Space - Sector 1416**

Queen Aga'po used a portal to secretly study Miri and Xander as they talked. The human male was an interesting case. Magically combined and then separated from a supernaturally enhanced female. He was, save for his gender, a perfect recruit. He had loved and lost and remained a loving, caring individual.

Miri's report had been surprising and intriguing enough that she was considering changing the course of action she had decided on. Originally, once the odd circumstances of the outsiders arrival had been reported, she had thought to train the girl. The boy was to be kept safe, hidden away from possible enemies while they considered his role. Now…well, now it was possible that they had two recruits.

Queen Aga'po looked at the Sapphire Central Power Battery and then back at the active portal. Perhaps now was a time for bold action, for risks to be taken.

With a gesture, she summoned a power ring.

oOoOo

Xander awoke to find himself in a rather comfortable bed in what looked like a nice apartment.

"Did you sleep well Xander?"

He rolled over to see Miri sitting on a chair watching him.

"I…I don't remember falling asleep," said Xander as he started to sit up.

"You needed to sleep, to heal," replied Miri with a smile.

Xander was distracted by the fact that swinging his legs out of bed revealed that he was naked. He hastily pulled the sheet back up, "Why am I naked?"

"It would not have been comfortable for you to sleep in what you had on," replied Miri with a smile. "For a young man you have quite an impressive musculature."

"Oh God," muttered Xander. "Am I able to get some?"

Miri laughed as her eyes sparkled, "Why Xander are you trying to seduce me?"

Xander blushed as he tried to stammer out a correction that trailed off at the sound of Miri's laughter.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease you," added a smiling Miri. "I have arranged for some clothes and they should be here soon."

Xander laid back down, "Well that is a relief."

"Are you uncomfortable with my presence, I can leave if you wish."

"No, it's fine Miri," Xander reassured her.

"I…" Miri trailed off as a violet coloured portal appeared in the room. The light from it tinted the darkened room differing shades of violet.

"Alexander Harris of Earth, you are far from home and although you have lost your true love you are still seeking to help and heal others. The Star Sapphires offer to make your heart whole again, to make you one of our own."

Xander was gaping open mouthed at the floating ring as it slowly approached him.

oOoOo

 **Mount Justice**

Amanda was trying to decide what to do. Being offered training by what was essentially a pretty kick-ass Green Lantern, well Violet coloured Lantern. Andrew would have pissed his pants and passed out by now. However, despite the tempting offer (after all she could totally wail on vamps with a power ring) Xander's absence was deeply troubling.

"I want to see Xander. He's my watcher and I need to discuss the offer with him," said Amanda as she locked gazes with Fatality.

Fatality raised an eyebrow, "I assure you that he is safe."

Amanda shook her head, "I'm going nowhere and agreeing to nothing until I see him."

"Very well," replied Fatality as she used her ring to send a message to Miri.

oOoOo

"Miri what's going on?" asked Xander as he stood up and pulled the sheet around him.

Miri was looking at Xander seriously, all playfulness gone from her expression. "Xander, the ring is for you. Queen Aga'po must have deemed you worthy."

"Um aren't Star Sapphires, all women?"

Miri shook her head, "There is no rule as such, but it is uncommon for a man to be chosen."

Xander backed away from the ring, "Miri I…what do I do?"

Miri stepped forward and gently caressed Xander's cheek, "Do what is in your heart."

Xander hesitated and then raised his hand reaching for the ring as his thoughts raced. Since High School, his life had been a constant emotional rollercoaster. As the non-Slayer/non-Witch/non-Reformed Vampire, he had for a long time been the support person. Even as his skills and experience grew, he had still been the one that the others had to keep an eye on.

Now thanks to a magical accident he had strength…power and…and what? The Alpha had told him that he had the strength to protect people, but he still feared that power. What if he went bad if he lost control?

The ring was the physical representation of love if he remembered his comic books it would only work if he had love in his heart.

Decision made he reached out and accepted the ring.

With a gasp, he felt a strange sensation, like warm oil roll up his arm. Then he felt a wave of emotion pass through him. Love for those in his life, his friends his lost loves Anya and Dawn. He felt his feet leave the ground as the power of love coursed through him, almost overpowering his senses. Then there was a voice in his head.

"Love, the power of the Star Sapphires there is nothing you cannot do with love in your heart."

Xander threw back his head and laughed with joy as a feeling of euphoria surged through him.

"Xander are you alright?" asked a familiar voice…Miri.

Xander turned to look at Miri and almost gasped at the emotional feedback he felt from her. Her uniform left an expanse of soft blue skin that shimmered and sparkled, but her beauty was secondary to the warmth and love in her eyes.

"Xander?"

Miri gasped as Xander's sheet dropped to the ground. Violet light wrapped around his body creating the default Star Sapphire uniform. She almost blushed as she realized just how well the revealing outfit showed off his toned body.

Mir watched as Xander drifted through the air toward her. With a gentle smile, he reached out and stroked her cheek as she had so recently done to him.

Xander could see the aura of love around the Star Sapphire, "You are truly beautiful Miri, inside and out."

Miri gasped as his touch sent a surge of energy into her.

Without realizing it, she pressed herself up against Xander and leaned in with slightly parted lips as his arms snaked slid down her sides to wrap around her waist. Then their lips touched and for her there was an explosion of violet light.

Xander smiled as Miri deepened the kiss. The emotions were almost tangible. Her hands were moving now running up his side to caress the bare skin on his chest as his dropped to knead her firm muscular bottom.

The moment seemed to last forever as their hands wandered. Xander was now stroking her womanhood through her uniform even as he felt Miri's hand slip inside the lower half of his uniform.

It was growing hard to do anything but feel as a euphoric feeling of love and contentment flowed over them… _Control not instinct_ …wait what was he doing?

"Miri," he gasped out as her hand stroked him. "We have to stop…something is going on."

"Don't stop," she whispered as she grabbed his hand and held it in place as she shuddered against him.

Xander felt the cloud of emotion lifting as he tried to moved his hand and Miri's, "Miri this isn't right."

Miri gasped and shuddered as her back arched, "Xander…my love."

Xander was feeling sick as he realized that she had climaxed even as she to seemed to come out of the lust filled haze.

"Xander?"

Xander back peddled as Miri released her grip on him, "I'm sorry."

Miri looked confused for a moment before she seemed to return to normal.

"What happened ?" she asked her ring as she straightened her uniform.

" _Your rings have become attuned this in turn created an emotion based field and stimulated pheromone production_."

"How did that happen?" asked Xander.

" _Unknown_ ," replied Xander's ring.

Miri was flushing as she cleared her throat, "Well that was an experience."

Xander winced, it was like Buffy and the Hyena again. He had lost control and nearly hurt someone. He started to back away from Miri unaware that he was whispering.

Miri watched Xander's expression turn fearful as he backed away whispering. "No…not again."

"You didn't hurt me Xander…far from it," Miri reassured him.

Xander continued to back away toward the window as he tried to pull his power ring off.

Miri hesitated then raised her hand and did something she had never done to another Star Sapphire, "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"

As she finished, she tethered herself to him, using her powers to sense the state of his love and to forge a link to her ring. A link that would allow her to find him should he flee.

Xander stumbled as Miri raised her hand.

Time froze

Miri gasped in wonder as she felt a solid connection form. A tether should not be this strong or so clear. Rather than just emotion she began to experience his memories.

Xander felt a brief moment of fear as his world turned violet before he found himself back in Sunnydale. Looking around in shock at Sunnydale High School and then down at the skateboard at his feet. Turning he saw Buffy…just as he remembered her that first day.

"Can I have you?" he whispered.

"Xander?"

He turned to see Miri floating toward him, "Miri what is happening? This can't be real."

"We are in your mind…I think. This shouldn't be possible."

"Xander I want orgasms, many orgasms so come on," said a familiar voice. He turned in horror to see Anya standing beside him tugging at his hand.

"Anya," whispered Xander. It felt like his heart would shatter as Anya looked into his eyes.

"I love you," he managed to say before she faded away.

"No, come back," he begged.

"You want to join me in the shower?"

Xander shut his eyes as Dawn's voice sounded behind him.

Miri watched in horror as Xander's former loves…some lost to death appeared. This had to stop it wasn't meant to be. "Xander they are only memories, concentrate on me, my voice." Reaching him she took his hand.

Xander felt a warm, soft hand in his and turned to look at Miri.

"Use your ring, Xander, Tether yourself to me…use your ring."

Xander raised his hand and thought of a tether. His ring seemingly understood and there was another flash of light as he pulled Miri close.

oOoOo

In the apartment of Carol Ferris, Miri and Xander were frozen in an embrace that was surrounded by violet crystal.

oOoOo

Fatality studied Amanda for a moment before nodding, "If it will dispel your mistrust I will take you to him."

"Not alone," said Green Lantern.

Fatality rolled her eyes, "Fine you may come."

She gestured and a portal to Miri's location opened. As she stepped through followed by Amanda, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Ganthet.

She did not expect to see a conversion crystal containing Miri and Xander both of whom were in Star Sapphire uniforms.

"Okay," said Amanda in a voice that clearly spoke of imminent violence. "What the fuck happened to him?"

Before Fatality could answer, a portal opened and Queen Aga'po stepped through.

"Ganthet it is good to see you again," said Aga'po.

"What is happening here Your Highness?" demanded Ganthet.

Fatality stepped forward as if to protect the Queen, but Aga'po raised a slim-fingered hand to stop her.

"Something unexpected Guardian. Young Alexander accepted a power ring, but something went wrong."

"Wrong!" yelled Amanda. "He's trapped in a crystal."

Ganthet reached up a laid a small hand on Amanda's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I believe an explanation would be beneficial before this young lady has to be restrained."

Aga'po gestured and an image appeared of Xander laying in bed. As the hologram played, Ganthet watched closely. When I finished he gestured for Green Lantern to approach, "Scan them, I suspect that the mix of magic and chaos that affected Mister Harris on his arrival has struck again."

oOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics, or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fanfiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

 _Last Time_

 _Aga'po gestured and an image appeared of Xander lying in bed. As the hologram played, Ganthet watched closely. When I finished he gestured for Green Lantern to approach, "Scan them, I suspect that the mix of magic and chaos that affected Mister Harris on his arrival has struck again."_

Xander was having the single most erotic experience of his life.

Miri was beneath him looking into his eyes as they made love. Around them, almost unheeded, was an infinite vista of stars.

Then he was aware.

This, lovely as it was, was an illusion, a dream.

Miri gasped beneath him as she trembled and his eyes locked on hers. She whispered his name as she climaxed…

'Xander?'

Miri's voice had a strange echo to it.

'Xander…your ring.'

Xander could feel his ring, warm and comforting on his finger. It was almost pulsing in time with Miri's voice…how strange.

'Xander…use our ring.'

Use my ring…why?

He concentrated on is ring feeling the warmth spread up his arm. Suddenly, Miri was less tangible…less real.

What am I doing?

Suddenly cautious he concentrated on his ring.

Purple light flowed around him as the stars went out.

oOoOo

Xander opened his eyes to a blinding headache.

Okay, so he was in a comfortable bed that looked rather familiar, the Watchtower.

Turning his head he spotted another bed, also occupied.

Miri was sitting up looking at him with a wry smile on her beautiful face, "Good to see you awake Xander."

"Are you okay?" asked Xander as he sat up.

Miri nodded, "Fine, although I woke up with a pretty bad headache."

"Yeah, me too although it's sort of Fribalt now," replied Xander. "Why are we back on the Watchtower?" He turned to look at Miri, who was looking at him oddly. "What?"

"You said Fribalt," said Miri. "That's a Lartnecian word, from my home world."

Xander stared at Miri as a frown appeared on his face, "Okay that's a bit weird."

Miri nodded, "It's giving me the Wiggins…why do I know that word?"

The door hissed open and Ganthet, Aga'po and Superman walked in to the room.

"Ahh I see you are awake," said Ganthet, "And from what I overheard you have discovered your connection."

"Hold on what connection?" asked Xander.

Miri was looking at her ring in surprise, "Could this be caused by the tether?"

Aga'po sighed, "It appears that was the start of the situation but something else occurred, something unexpected. I suggest that you use your ring Miri, you too Xander. Look at each other and try and feel a connection," she instructed.

Miri, having more experience with her rings abilities was the first to sense what was pointed out, "A heart tether…oh, my."

Xander sensed something comforting, warm…joy, love…confusion…desire and arousal. What was he sensing? Then he realised that it must be Miri.

Miri's cheeks darkened as she blushed.

Xander grinned, "Wow, that's pretty neat. I didn't know power rings could do that."

"Normally they can't," explained Aga'po. "When you both tethered to each other something interacted with the process. The result is something like a tether but much deeper. Having never seen such a powerful spontaneous connection I am unsure as to its nature."

"My Queen, I have tethered others before to track them or to ease their heartbreak but this…well I can sense his emotions, memories and he can sense mine," added Miri.

"Fascinating," said Ganthet with a broad smile. "I wonder if it is because you are both Star Sapphires?"

"So what does this mean for Alexander?" asked Superman.

Aga'po frowned, "I do not know."

"But you suspect something don't you?" added Superman.

Ganthet sighed, "You fear it is permanent, do you not?"

Aga'po nodded, "I fear so but in fairness I have nothing to base that on save the strength of the bond."

Xander felt a moment of panic but then he dismissed it, "There are worse things than being linked to a beautiful woman, besides I have always liked redheads."

Miri beamed at him.

oOoOo

Amanda paused to glare at Robin, Artemis and Kid Flash as she paced outside the medical wing.

"Why are we here again?" asked Artemis. "It's clear she doesn't want us here." She shot Robin her own dirty look as she lowered her voice. "At least, they could have sent the others, you know the members of our team she's not pissed off with."

"They are dealing with a situation and the League wanted people here in case the Star Sapphires try to snatch her," Robin explained…again.

"You know I can hear you, like super hearing douchebags," called out Amanda.

Robin winced, "Look we, I'm sorry okay. I was only trying to protect my team."

"By getting nudie shots of me?" countered Amanda. "Can understand you boy's wanting a peep, but what's your deal, not into driving stick?'

It took Artemis a few seconds to work out what Amanda had said. Then she flushed and began charging forward hands curling into fists.

"Oh crap," said Wally as he grabbed her arm.

Robin jumped in front of his teammates, "This sniping has to stop. It isn't helping."

Amanda didn't have a chance to reply before the door slid open.

Superman raised an eyebrow at the scene, "Is there a problem here?"

Robin's training with his stoic mentor allowed him to hide a wince, "No, it's under control."

Superman didn't look convinced but he gestured to the Medical area, "Amanda, Alexander is awake and would like to see you."

Amanda nodded and all but ran past Superman.

Robin had felt a bit of relief before Superman turned back to them, "So what exactly is going on?"

oOoOo

"Xander!"

That was all the warning Xander got before Amanda launched herself at him. After a near rib bruising Slayer hug Amanda stepped back and carefully checked him out for injuries.

"I'm fine," Xander reassured her.

Amanda shot Miri a distrustful look, "What happened?"

Xander shrugged, "We don't know although I'd guess that the old Harris anti-mojo kicked in. Miri was trying to help me and it sort of went a bit pear shaped. Queen Aga'po and Ganthet are trying to work out what happened but for now, everything is fine. Actually, there is someone you should probably meet, Amanda this is Miri, Miri this is Amanda."

"Hello Amanda," said Miri brightly giving the Slayer a wave.

Amanda nodded toward the Star Sapphire, "Um, Hi?"

Miri raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Xander cleared his throat," Well, perhaps there is a bit more you need to know."

"What's going on?' asked Amanda.

"Well you see…it's like this," began Xander.

oOoOo

Amanda sat on Xander's bed sorting through what Xander and Miri had told her.

"So you two are like besties now?" asked Amanda after several minutes of silence.

"That and maybe more," replied Xander.

"And you're cool with this Miri?' questioned Amanda.

"Very much so," replied Miri with a smile.

'Wow' thought Amanda the whole demon magnet thing strikes again. "Okay, then I'm cool with it. You going to keep the ring Xan?"

Xander nodded and struck a heroic pose, "Yep, Xander Harris…Star Sapphire in training."

Miri burst into laughter while Amanda tried not to giggle.

"What of you, Friend Amanda?" asked Miri.

Amanda hesitated, "I'm not sure being a slayer is kind of my thing. Not sure I'm ready for the spandex."

Xander sat down next to Amanda, "Hey, don't sweat it. I'll support you either way but I do want you to think about it. Given all the good and bad guys here that have powers you and I could do a lot of good."

Amanda looked over at Miri, "Will it be you training us?"

Miri looked thoughtful, "I suspect so, given our situation."

"If it's you I'm in. I like you and X-man trusts you. That's good enough for me."

oOoOo

Ganthet and Aga'po agreed to contact Miri and Xander as soon as they knew anything about their situation or about their mysterious enemy. The last thing Aga'po did before leaving was to present Amanda with her ring. Then, much to the surprise of Miri, she presented Xander and Amanda with Power batteries.

"If you three are training every day one power battery may not be enough," explained the Queen.

oOoOo

Sitting in the waiting room of the Watchtower, Xander and Miri shared amused looks as Amanda cycled through changes to her Star Sapphire uniform.

Xander had to admit that Amanda looked stunning (if rather uncomfortable) in the standard Star Sapphire uniform but he was thankful that Miri had the common sense to tell the younger girl how to adjust the settings.

"What should we do as far as accommodation goes?" asked Xander. "I don't see the League letting us stay with the others at Mount Justice considering the sometimes strained relationships between the Corps."

"We have the apartment, it would accommodate three would it not?" asked Miri.

"It would but wouldn't that raise some eyebrows? After all, I'm physically underage regardless of my actual age," Xander reminded Miri.

Amanda laughed, "Ohh you cougar Miri."

"Cougar?" queried Miri with a puzzled expression.

"A Varinth…oh crap I did it again," complained Xander.

Amanda looked at Xander, "Huh?"

"Xander learned some words from my native language courtesy of our connection. Every so often he blurts one out," explained Miri.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Black Canary as she appeared in the doorway. "Superman and Wonder Woman were called away and the rest of the League had to be brought up to speed."

"So are we free to go?" asked Xander.

Black Canary gave a small shrug, "You are not prisoners but we were concerned about where you will be staying."

Amanda snorted, "Yeah well we have it sorted. No need to have Robin rip out all his hidden cameras."

Black Canary could understand the teens anger at the intrusion, "Believe me when I say that we are just as unhappy with his actions. All the cameras have already been removed. As far as we are concerned the invitation to stay is still open to you."

"And Miri?" asked Xander.

"It was a sticking point but we voted on it. So, yes Miri you are welcome to stay as well."

"Great, we can share a room," said Amanda as she hip bumped Miri.

Xander felt a wave of disappointment, "oh…yeah that's a great idea."

Miri shot him a look but Xander shook his head. They would talk later, without League members listening in.

Black Canary looked pleased, "Right so let me explain how the transporters work…"

oOoOo

 **Unknown Sectors**

This region of the unknown sectors had long since been devoid of life. The reasons for this had long been forgotten save in the oldest records of the Guardians.

At the very centre of the 'dead zone' a dead, frozen planet orbited a dying star. Beneath kilometres of ice lay the ruins of a temple to a long dead power. Beneath what was once, the altar laid the remains of a being, who in life had been the High Priest of the dead power.

Far beneath the remains, there was a prison of sorts. It was to this prison that those who served the whisperer in the darkness were sent. In the distant past, these agents of darkness were imprisoned in such a way that they could never escape…even in death they were bound.

Yet even that was proved wrong by time as they passed into oblivion.

All that was left was the entity once known to its enemies as the 'deceiver'. It survived because its very nature defied any normal definition of life. It was a being created by primordial sorcery as the tool of its creator. It had persevered while its creator was imprisoned and now as it stirred so did its servant.

The entity tested its prison and for the first time, it found the power to exploit a slight weakness in the complex wards that kept it trapped. Moments later it was free, the ice and the darkness proved no barrier as it rose, visible as nothing more than a shadow.

oOoOo

Ganthet put aside the tome he was reading in frustration. The Guardians had access to eons of knowledge but that didn't always help if you didn't have a clear avenue of inquiry.

"Ganthet?" queried a familiar voice.

Hal Jordan passed the Guardian a cup of herbal tea, which he accepted with a nod.

"Had any luck?" asked Jordan.

"No Hal Jordan I have not. The seers that recorded the prophecy have supplied what they have, which is helpful but there is little recorded that could help us identify our enemy."

Jordan sat down next to the Guardian, "So the Star Sapphires are on the up and up?"

"You are asking about Alexander and Amanda?"

"Yeah, it seems...I don't know, odd that they are focusing on two teenagers."

Ganthet looked pensive for a moment before sighing, "I fear that they will indeed have a role to play so I cannot begrudge them assistance."

"Is it really that grim Ganthet?"

"If this Whisperer in the Shadows is a precursor to the old gods then we are looking at a being equal to if not greater in power than some of the most powerful beings left in existence. I had originally thought that the Prophecy referred to a being mentioned in our records as the Nameless…but that does not fit the facts," mused Ganthet.

"How powerful are we talking here?" asked Jordan.

"Think of Darkseid, he is a dangerous foe but in terms of power Darkseid would be like a child compared to what this Whisperer could be."

Jordan grimaced, "Damn, we may need to let the rest of the League know."

Ganthet nodded, "Hal, if I thought telling Darkseid would help I would do so."

Jordan turned to leave when Ganthet spoke again, "Make sure they are trained Hal Jordan because if the prophecy is correct, they might become our only defence."

oOoOo

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor Rhode Island**

Amanda, Miri and Xander were greeted by Red Tornado on their arrival.

"I believe that the others are awaiting your presence in the lounge area," explained Red Tornado.

"Right, we'll head over," replied Xander.

"Another interrogation," muttered Amanda.

"I do not believe that to be the case," replied Red Tornado.

Waiting in the lounge area were all the members of 'Young Justice'.

Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Superboy stood as the four of them entered the room.

Red Tornado looked around the room before announcing that he had duties to attend to and left.

The silence stood for a few moments before Robin stepped forward, "Look I know we stuffed up…I stuffed up and I'd like to apologise and say welcome to Mount Justice." He was addressing them all but his eyes went to Amanda as he spoke.

"I think starting over is a good idea," said Xander. "So let me begin, I'm Xander Harris, Trainee Star Sapphire and Demon Hunter."

Amanda hesitated for a moment before she continued on, "Amanda and I'm a Slayer and a Star Sapphire."

Miri gave everyone a bright smile, "Miri Riam Star Sapphire."

Aqualad introduced his teammates and as he finished Miss Martian clapped her hands and rushed over to a table to where a plate of misshapen dark brown…somethings lay, "I've made cookies."

Xander gamely tried one of the chocolate cookies and found it palatable if a bit burnt. After all anyone that survived Dawn's odd food tastes could handle overcooked cookies.

"Do you like them?" asked Miss Martian.

Xander looked at her eager face and decided that, in this case, the full truth was not the best policy. "They are fine M'gann although they would be great with hot chocolate or coffee. They are just right for dunking."

Miss Martian beamed at him before carrying the tray off to offer them to the others.

"How bad are they?' asked Amanda.

"Not quite Dawn bad so that's a win," replied Xander. "You okay?'

Amanda shrugged, "Lots going on and I haven't had time to process it all yet."

"Fair enough but remember I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Thanks," replied Amanda with a smile. "So, hey what's the deal with Miri you knocking boots?"

Xander shot the teenager a dirty look, "You hung around with Faith far too much."

"That's not a no," said Amanda with a grin.

Xander rolled his eyes, "So not discussing this with you right now."

"Still not a no…she's pretty hot boss and she's an older woman."

Xander realised by Amanda's shark-like grin that anything he said would deliberately be taken out of context so he shut up.

Robin looked over to where Kaldur'ahm, Wally and Artemis were talking to Miri. Taking a deep breath he approached Amanda and Xander.

Amanda's smile faded but Xander's was firmly in place, "Hey Robin."

"I just wanted to apologise for my actions and those I asked my teammates to assist with. You were totally right to be angry and I hope that we can find a way to move past this," Robin extended a hand to Amanda.

Amanda could see Robin meant it and while she was still annoyed with the teen she knew that it was time to let it go.

"Okay apology accepted, just don't do it again," replied Amanda as he took his hand.

Robin nodded, "Now before you mentioned that you wanted a training session. I know that you will be training with the Star Sapphires now but if you still want to sometimes let me know. I'll slot it into our training sessions."

"That would be great," replied Amanda. "Hey, you want in on this too Xman?"

The tension in the room seemed to lower considerably with the situation resolved. Xander, Amanda and Miri soon found themselves having conversations with each of the teammates. Nothing too personal or serious but it was a start.

Xander, however, found himself constantly distracted by the emotions and stray thought he was receiving from Miri. A problem he was sure she was having as well. He had been admiring her shapely behind while she talked with Artemis only for her to turn and give him a smug smile.

While knowing that Miri liked him was far from a bad thing (a gift, given their potentially permanent tether) it did mean that very soon they would need to have a conversation about what sort of relationship they would have.

oOoOo

Later that evening Amanda had finally sought out her bed leaving Xander and Miri to talk privately. After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Miri had stood up, "Want to come fly with me?"

Xander grinned, "Sounds good."

Eventually, they settled onto the beach near Mount Justice.

"We probably need to talk don't we," said Xander as Miri snuggled into his side with a sigh of contentment.

Miri laughed softly, "Yes, probably."

"I understand that we need to better understand our relationship given the tether but…." Xander trailed off as Miri raised her ring and removed her uniform.

"I think my actions will speak louder than words," said Miri as she stood naked before him. "This Xander is me, physically what you see before you. The more important part is here," she touched her head and her heart. "Through our tether, I can feel you, your emotions, your desire and affection. If you look, you'll find you can read mine. I know that you might not be ready yet but don't doubt that I am pursuing you my love."

Xander stared at the naked…well, goddess as his prepared speech seemingly evaporated.

He could feel her.

Not just her surface feeling of desire mixed with affection and lust but deeper emotions and he caught glimpses of the memories accompanying them. Through her he felt the loss of her husband and the satisfaction she got from being a Star Sapphire and fighting to stop others suffering as she had.

He could sense her growing love for him and her easy acceptance of their bond.

Without conscious choice, he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

For Miri, the choice was a simple one…to feel, to love again. As a Star Sapphire, she had helped countless lovers but her own desires were buried deep. The tether had broken that wall down had allowed her a unique opportunity to understand Xander far more intimately than she would have ever been able to. Even in the most trusting and enduring of relationships. She knew what he felt she knew how much his losses and failed relationships had hurt him. Before the tether, the ghost of Anya had been a millstone around his neck. It had stopped him fully committing in the fear that he would fail as he perceived he had with Anya.

Now, he was ready to move on to seek out love again. Her ghost was laid to rest with the insights the tether gave him.

When Xander kissed her she again felt the passion grow and this time, when their rings again connected she was ready.

A gesture and she used her ring to teleport them both to Carol's apartment.

oOoOo

Xander woke up with something warm against his side. Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was red hair. Then he saw an expanse of blue skin.

Then last night played back through his memories and a smile formed on his lips.

"Wowsers," he whispered as he mentally rewound and fast-forward the highlights a few times.

Content to watch her sleep he gently brushed her hair away from her face so he could see her properly and was rewarded with the sight of her drooling slightly. It was a rather endearing image. As he watched, she blinked and her pale pink eyes opened.

"Xander...hmmm," Miri snuggled into his side again, "Go back to sleep."

Xander ran a hand down her side to her hip, "We have training this morning. Or so my beautiful instructor informed me."

Miri laughed and prodded him in the side with her finger, "We had a workout last night. Unless you have forgotten already?"

"Never my Dear Miri, it's now my fondest memory," Xander replied in what he assumed was a dashing English accent.

Miri sighed and rolled onto her back, "You are right, we do have training this morning. In fact, we may well be late unless we hurry. Hmmm, perhaps we can share the shower…to save time of course."

oOoOo

Amanda spent the entirety of breakfast grinning at Xander, which let him know that his absence had been duly noted. Still with luck, she'd be discrete enough to hold off until they were alone.

"So X-Man where were you last night?"

Xander winced as Amanda smirked at him. She knew damn well that she had spoken loud enough to be overheard. Telling Amanda to be quiet or that it was none of her business would be counterproductive so he went with plan B, "Let's talk later."

Miri arrived just as they finished eating and all three Star Sapphires made their way outside, with Miri in the lead. Eventually, she stopped in a small wooded area near the gardens.

"So Miri what's on for today?" asked Amanda.

Miri gestured and a construct of a huge sword appeared hovering in the air above her, "This is a hard light construct that I created using my ring. Using your ring you can fly, breath underwater and even venture into space. It is your greatest defence and your most powerful weapon. As a Star Sapphire, we are tasked with the defence of love, every Star Sapphire hears a version of the same words; you have great love in your heart. Our oath reflects that, _for hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!_ "

"So we say that when we recharge our rings?" asked Xander.

"That's right and for that you need a Power Battery," Miri reached into the seemingly empty air and pulled out a violet coloured lantern. "Queen Aga'po gave you each a Power Battery and today I'll also show you how to hide it away, safe as I do."

oOoOo

"Form a shield Xander," ordered Miri.

Xander concentrated and a violet tinted bubble appeared around him.

"Good, now I want you to hold it in place," as she finished speaking Miri created a swarm of bees and sent them toward Xander.

The shield construct flared as they struck but stayed in place. The bees began circling as Xander grinned at Miri.

Miri simply smiled and then pulled her top open.

Once Miri had dispelled the bee constructs and Xander had stopped dancing around complaining about the 'phantom stings' she pulled him and a grinning Amanda over.

Miri tossed Xander a water bottle, "You allowed yourself to be distracted Xander. I trust that show why you need to maintain your concentration."

Amanda grinned at Xander's embarrassment, who knew it would be so easy to distract and fluster the Bossman?

"In fairness Miri you do have a spectacular rack," added Amanda.

Miri laughed and gestured toward the grass where Xander had stood, "Your turn."

Amanda was still grinning as she stood waiting.

"Form a shield Amanda," ordered Miri.

Amanda concentrated and a violet bubble appeared around her.

Miri studied Amanda's shield for a moment before creating a huge mallet and raising it into the air.

Amanda had blanched for a moment before her expression changed to one of resolve.

Miri nodded and released the construct letting it disappear as she walked over to Amanda's shield, "You are brave Sister but your shield would not have held."

"What, why?" asked Amanda. "It looked the same as Xander's."

"Star Sapphires are protectors, guardians of Love. That is what empowers you…While you feel as you do you are weakening yourself," explained Miri in a soft voice.

Amanda looked rebellious for a moment before she nodded.

"Xander I want you to practice your flying," ordered Miri.

Xander looked puzzled but nodded and took off and banked out over the ocean.

"How long?" asked Miri.

Amanda sighed, "For a while, since I was called really."

"Does Xander know?"

Amanda smiled, "He's clueless. How did you know?"

"I sensed your...affection. You should say something, bottling it all up inside will darken your heart. Jealousy, lust and hurt are things that poison your soul," warned Miri. "Xander would not judge you as any less of a friend if you told him. Those that do are not worthy of the title."

Amanda sighed and sat on the grass.

Miri sank down next to the teenager and put an arm around her shoulders, "Was there someone you liked at home."

Amanda nodded, "Kristy… but she had a boyfriend."

"And here?" prompted Miri in a gentle voice.

Amanda shook her head, "Nobody…well, Artemis and M'gann are pretty hot."

Miri grinned, "As you say, they are very attractive. You must be honest with yourself Amanda. Xander and I will support you."

Amanda nodded, "I…I need some time,"

Miri gave Amanda's shoulders a squeeze, "Just think about what I have said."

"I love him you know. With all the teasing and all he might not know it but I love him like my own brother. Most of the girls do."

"Then tell him, love comes in many forms, Sister. I can sense your deep bond with Xander. In some ways, it is that love that helps you wield your ring. Don't let your confusion weaken that link. "

By the time Xander got back Miri and Amanda were sparing and although he could sense something had happened, he didn't mention it. If he needed to know, Miri or Amanda would tell him.

oOoOo

The Deceiver felt rage and hatred of those that kept it from its master. The timeless prison was unassailable; its very nature meant that it defied his approach. And yet something was there…a thread…a link.

The faintest of mystical connections, almost non-existent but present. It was enough for the Deceiver to follow.

With a dark twist, it disappeared.

And reappeared over a blue-green planet where it almost immediately faltered. There were protections and powerful entities below. It would need to be careful because the Deceiver was weak…very weak. Its master remained imprisoned and that reduced its power. So weak in fact that it was unable to assume even the crudest physical form. That didn't mean that it was powerless, far from it.

The now twined thread that led it here allowed it to find its quarry and observe.

The female and the male were protected.

The Deceiver needed a body to inhabit, preferably one which would allow it to strike against its enemies. How fortunate that its targets were surrounded by potential hosts.

oOoOo

Robin slowed to a stop on his purpose-built 'cross country' track. Ahead in an open area, Xander was sparing with Amanda. As they exchanged blows, Miri threw violet coloured balls of light at the pair of them.

"Concentrate Xander your enemies won't face off against you one on one…you need to be aware of what is happening around you," instructed Miri.

Xander ducked under a roundhouse kick and tried to sweep Amanda's leg while he simultaneously avoided one of Miri's balls.

Robin grinned and continued down the track. Batman had drilled that lesson into him…although he had to admit Miri was far easier on the eyes than Batman.

He had been against the trio living in Mount Justice, hell he had been against just Xander and Amanda but maybe he'd been wrong about them.

A wry smile tugged at his lips as he reached the uphill part of the course. Bruce had taught him to be observant and it was a fine skill to emulate but he needed to be careful not to cross the line into paranoia.

He'd keep his eyes open either way.

oOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics, or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fanfiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

 _Last Time_

 _Xander ducked under a roundhouse kick and tried to sweep Amanda's leg while he simultaneously avoided one of Miri's balls._

 _Robin grinned and continued down the track. Batman had drilled that lesson into him…although he had to admit Miri was far easier on the eyes than Batman._

 _He_ _had been against the trio living in Mount Justice, hell he had been against just Xander and Amanda but maybe he'd been wrong about them._

 _A wry smile tugged at his lips as he reached the uphill part of the course. Bruce had taught him to be_ _observant,_ _and it was_ _a fine_ _skill to_ _emulate,_ _but he needed to be careful not to cross the line into paranoia._

 _He'd keep his eyes open either way._

oOoOo

 **Happy Harbour – Waves Café**

Amanda sat in the café and considered just what she wanted to do on her day off. Xander had disappeared with Miri, which she took to mean that they were having some 'us' time. Which was cool and all. It was just that, well she really didn't know what to do with herself.

Her mentor, Faith would be finding the whole situation rather amusing. 'Go find some action girl!' was probably spot on, given Faith's own personality and habits. The problem was that she had never even as much as hit on a girl. Hell, she'd flirted her ass off with boys, but beautiful girls left her tongue-tied and stammering.

How did a teenage lesbian, well proto-lesbian find a date? Was there a secret sign, code words, and a handshake?

"Something more for you?" asked the waitress.

Amanda sighed, "Yeah, um another chocolate milkshake please and another two of the Blueberry muffins."

The waitress raised an eyebrow but dutifully wrote down the order before wandering off complaining about teenagers being bottomless pits.

"Amanda?"

Amanda turned to see Miss Martian in her human guise and Superboy standing in the door of the café. M'gann looked pleased to see her while Superboy looked slightly awkward. Oh, boy they are on a date.

"Hi M'gann…um sorry, Megan and you too Conner," Amanda remembered the whole secret identity thing just in time. "Did you need me for something?"

"No, we're going shopping, Conner needs some new things, and I wanted to help," explained M'gann.

Amanda couldn't help but note that Conner looked slightly worried as M'gann took a seat at Amanda's table.

"You are welcome to join us if you wish. I'm sure you would like to meet some people who don't live with you," said M'gann with a smile. "It could be fun."

Amanda smiled at the enthusiasm; it was like talking to Willow, "Nah, I'm good I'm going to go for a wander. See the town and all until Xander and Miri get back."

M'gann looked at her looked a bit crestfallen, "If you are sure?"

Amanda hesitated, after all, what did she have to do?

"Ah, okay why not. You don't mind Conner?" asked Amanda.

Conner shrugged, "I don't mind."

As they walked through the small mall, Amanda found herself being engaged by M'gann in a stream of upbeat small talk. Conner occasionally contributed but seemed happy to simply walk alongside them.

Amanda was sitting next to M'gann as Connor disappeared into the change rooms with an armload of clothes to try on.

"So, where did Xander and Miri head off to?" asked M'gann.

"Ah, I think they are looking at furniture for the apartment Miri is setting up. Apparently, the owner of the building is another Star Sapphire, who is off world at the moment. She gave Miri an apartment there while she is on Earth."

M'gann sighed, "It must be a bit awkward." Seeing Amanda's confusion, M'gann continued. "The link between Xander and Miri I mean."

Amanda shrugged, "They seem okay with it and as long as they are happy it's all good."

"Such an intimate bond must be difficult to maintain as partners. My people are, as you know telepathic, so we tend to share more. It's still something I find difficult now that I realise some people find it offensive."

"Yeah must be hard for you going from all share to nothing," said Amanda before grinning. "I'm sure X-man and Miri will work it out. After all, they're knocking boots and everything."

Conner emerged from the change room in a tight white T-shirt, and very tight jeans and their conversation ended. Miri had been about to ask what knocking boots meant but let it go. She'd ask Artemis or Robin later.

"You look great Connor but it needs something, hmmm," M'gann trailed off before taking a look around the clothes shop. "Hello, Megan! I know a jacket." The Martian ran back to a rack of light cotton jackets.

Conner sighed and sat down.

"Shopping not your thing hey?" asked Amanda with a smile.

"Megan is a student of human culture. Shopping was something she mastered early," replied Connor.

Amanda grinned at him, "Better you than me. I like to shop as much as the next girl, but it can be a chore when you're the clothes rack."

A half hour later Amanda was sitting next to Conner as M'gann disappeared into the change room with armloads of swimsuits.

Amanda looked over at a glum looking Conner, "So if she is a shapeshifter was is she trying on clothes. I mean doesn't she create them?"

"She can yes, and I think she just likes to do what other people do. Shopping is one of those things," replied Conner.

"So if she normally creates her clothes does that mean she's actually naked all the time?" asked Amanda.

It was funny to see Superboy actually wince.

"I didn't need that image," replied Conner. "Thanks."

"My pleasure Mister….wowsers."

Amanda found herself staring at M'gann as she walked out in a very tight white bikini. It was very obvious that the shapeshifter was anatomically correct given what the material was showing.

"So what do you think?" asked M'gann as she twirled around.

Conner shrugged, "It's nice…different."

Amanda's eyes were locked on the Martian's butt…her tight perfect…god, she was blushing, Hell she knew she was probably bright red. All she could think was that M'gann was a telepath. Her inappropriate thoughts were probably being broadcast in surround sound right now.

Standing up she tried to think of an excuse to leave. Any excuse really…"Um, I thing…I think…there's this thing, gotta go!"

Amanda was definitely leaving at Slayer speed as she hit the pavement and took off in a random direction.

oOoOo

Amanda ducked into an ice-cream parlour and slid into a booth as she silently berated herself, 'what was she doing? M'gann was a Telepath, who probably knew, down to the millimetre.' Hiding was pretty stupid. That didn't mean that she was going anywhere, anytime soon.

"Can I help you?" asked a female voice with a strong Australian accent.

Amanda turned to see a grinning waitress.

"You look like you are hiding out, boyfriend problems?"

Amanda winced, "No…um, embarrassment problems."

The waitress nodded grin still firmly in place. "So you want a coffee or some ice-cream? It's good for embarrassment related conditions."

"Sure, um," Amanda ran her eye down the menu. "An ice cream sundae please."

"You a sprinkles or a chopped nuts girl?" asked the waitress.

Amanda shrugged, "I don't mind, either."

"Rainbow sprinkles for you then," replied the waitress as she turned to walk off.

Resolutely keeping her back to the windows Amanda couldn't help herself from watching the waitress walk back to the counter. As she stood on her toes and stretched to put the order in over the counter a lot of tanned skin was exposed…god, she had low rider jeans on…arggghhh.

"What the hell am I doing?" whispered Amanda. She was turning into some sort of uber-lesbian! "Look away damn it."

The waitress turned and look back to see Amanda, very obviously checking her out. Rather than look outraged the teenager wiggled her butt at her with a smirk on her face before disappearing behind a swinging door.

Amanda sat mortified; she wanted to leave, but M'gann was out there, and now she was checking out girls here. She resisted the urge to bang her head on the table.

A moment later the waitress emerged carrying a tray. She paused and slipped her apron off, "I'm on break Mary."

Walking over to Amanda she placed a double Ice cream sundae on the table and held up two spoons, "Want some company…?"

"Amanda and sure, yeah," as the waitress sat Amanda summoned up her courage to apologise. "I'm sorry for staring but I a..ah…well."

"Sara Matthews and no worries," replied Sara as she sat and gestured to Amanda with her spoon. "So you just come out or are you still working through it?"

Amanda gaped at her, mouth open and closing as she tried to say something under the friendly gaze of the grinning Sara, who was helping herself to ice cream.

Sara swallowed her mouthful, "I know that look gorgeous. It wasn't too long ago that I was checking out my friend's butts and wondering what the hell was wrong with me."

Amanda was about to protest before nodding, "That obvious hey?"

Sara winked, "If you know what to look for, sure. Now have some of your Sundae. I get off in an hour or so if you want to chat some more. I've got plenty of time after work."

"Sure, that would be great Sara."

oOoOo

All in all, Amanda had a great afternoon. They walked along the beach until they came to a small park. Where they sat and talked.

Sara was an Australian born to an American Father and Australian Mother, who had lived most of her life by the beach in Sydney. She had actually come to the states to reconnect with her father after her mother passed away from breast cancer.

"I like it here, schools good and my dad's cool with my lifestyle and all. Back home, well my Grandmother was raising me she wasn't quite as cool with the whole 'I like girls' thing," explained Sara.

Amanda hesitated to share too much, after all, what could she say that wouldn't sound insane?

"I um live with a group of people while I'm here," began Amanda. "My friend Xander lives with me, he's like a big brother and all but…well, I haven't really told him yet. I think my parents will be okay with it when I get home. I hope so anyway."

"You going to school here?" asked Sara.

"Not yet," replied Amanda with a headshake. "I'm getting home schooled right now."

"Really, I've never met anyone getting home schooled. Must be great," said Sara with a smile.

"Miri, that's Xander and my teacher. She's pretty cool bit of a…ah fitness and sports nut, lots of training."

"You look good girl," replied Sara with a wink that had Amanda blushing. "Must be all that clean living. Come on we better walk back."

They reached the town and had just crossed the road when a van swerved to miss a careless pedestrian and careered past them to smash into a shop window.

"Oh my god," whispered Sara. "There was a couple standing there with a pram!"

Amanda winced unsure what to do when she heard someone calling for help, "Sara you need to call this in, and I'll see if I can help."

Amanda jumped through the remains of the window to see a man pinned to the wall. As she rushed forward, she almost missed a leg sticking out from under the van.

"My baby…please is someone there?" called a weak sounding, panicky voice from under the van. Amanda ducked down to see a woman pinned by her abdomen under the car with a pram beside her. Under the car, there was a strong smell of petrol, and the baby was crying, almost wailing.

"Hold on, I'm coming," called out Amanda.

Bracing herself, she grabbed the back of the van and tried to pull it back so that she could get to the trapped mother and baby. Even with Slayer strength, she could barely get the van to move.

"Fuck," she cursed as she let the bumper go. If she pulled any harder, she would pull the damn thing off.

"Amanda…the emergency services are coming," warned a pale-faced Sara. "Are…are they dead?"

"No trapped, and I can't move the damn van…not like this," she added her voice dropping to a whisper. She looked down to where her power ring glittered on her finger. "I'm going to get them out…stand back."

"Amanda what do you…oh my god!"

Sara was open mouthed as Amanda's clothes morphed into her Star Sapphire uniform. Gesturing, she used her ring to lift the van and float it back a few body lengths.

Rushing to the pram, she found that it was the pram, rather than the baby that had been pinned. The woman, however, looked to be in a bad way. Slayers were taught first aid and her training was telling her that the woman needed to get to the hospital soon.

"Hold still, your babies fine but you are hurt," raising her voice she called out to Sara. "Sara come and take the baby…Sara?"

"She's a bit overwhelmed right now let me help," said M'gann as she floated the baby to Superboy. "The Paramedics just got here…good job Amanda."

In the aftermath of the accident, Amanda found herself getting debriefed by two uniformed police alongside a stunned looking Sara.

"Good job…ahh I don't know your name, sorry," apologised the police officer.

"Um…Amanda?" replied Amanda.

The Policeman raised an eyebrow, "Amanda? Usually, your crowd have more…colourful names."

Amanda had no idea what to say to that and luckily she was rescued by the arrival of Robin. As the Leader of Young Justice spoke to the senior officer, Amanda was wondering what Xander was doing.

oOoOo

Xander laid back, eyes closed and moaned as Miri warm, soft hands stroked him.

"How's that?" asked Miri.

"Umm great," moaned out Xander.

Miri grinned, "Will I keep going?"

"God yes."

Miri resumed massaging his back as Xander made satisfied noises.

Half an hour later she lay down next to her snoring partner with a wide smile. They had trained hard this last week, she had pushed them and then pushed harder as they began to falter.

Today was a down day. A day to rest, recover before starting again. It was most certainly a day to work on her connection to Xander. So, for now, she'd snuggle up and enjoy while he napped. A smile touched her lips as she closed her eyes. No doubt Xander would wake well rested and relaxed…just in time for the rest of the activity she had planned.

They had all day.

oOoOo

Amanda snuck out of sight and was about to change out of her Star Sapphire uniform when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Amanda?"

Amanda turned to see a wide-eyed Sara standing at the entrance to the alley she was in.

"I can explain," began Amanda before Sara waved away the explanation.

"You are a superhero?" asked Sara.

Amanda hesitated, "No, well maybe…kind of."

"Well that explained things very clearly," said Sara.

Amanda took a breath, "Do you trust me?"

Sara's eyes narrowed slightly, "Should I?"

Amanda nodded and held out a hand, "Grab hold, and we can find somewhere to talk."

Sara barely hesitated, reaching out to take Amanda's hand.

"Let's fly," said Amanda with a grin as she took off using her ring to bring Sara with her.

The Australia managed a startled eeping noise as she felt herself lift off, but she didn't let go.

Robin's voice trailed off as he watched Amanda and a blond girl soar overhead and turn to fly along the beach. Behind him, just to make his day came the distinctive sound of cameras.

"Great, just great," muttered Robin.

oOoOo

"So you are a supernatural powerhouse come martial artist and now a Star Sapphire in training from another dimension," summarised Sara in an unnaturally calm voice. Considering what Amanda had just laid on her.

Amanda nodded glumly waiting for the inevitable rejection, "Pretty much yeah."

Sara's face broke into a broad grin, "That is so cool!"

Amanda found herself smiling through her confusion and worry; Sara's grin was infectious.

"I got to fly…wow," Sara jumped forward and kissed Amanda before leaning back, "Thank you."

"No worries," replied Amanda in an exaggerated Australian accent.

Sara winced, "Never do that again, yech." She finished with an exaggerated gag.

"What fly you places?" asked Amanda.

"No, the accent, it was terrible."

Seeing that Amanda was unsure Sara reached out and took her hand. "Come on get changed, and we'll go to the Internet café. It'll be empty this time of day, and they sell pretty decent coffee."

Coffee in hand they sat and Sara sipped her coffee while Amanda tried to work out how to bring up the elephant in the room.

"So tell me about Xander," said Sara.

And Amanda did.

oOoOo

Xander and Miri flew back to Happy Harbour landing among the sand dunes and scrub that marked the boundary of the parklands.

"Now let's grab that coffee you wanted, and we'll head back," said Xander as Miri pulled the hood on her jacket over her face. The sea breeze was cool enough that nobody would question her hood and gloves, and it was dark enough that she should go un-noticed.

As they approached the row of beachfront shops, there was still a clean up underway. "Did a car go through the shopfront?" asked Xander.

The workman looked up, "Yeah, nearly killed some young couple with a baby. Some young superhero floated the car and pulled them out. My sister Nancy was here; she said she was just like a green lantern only she was dressed in purple."

"Sound like they were lucky she was here," replied Xander.

"See a lot of that stuff around here," said the workman. "Anyhow, I had better get back to work. You two have a good night."

"We will," replied Miri before taking Xander's hand. "I think we had better skip that coffee."

oOoOo

"I hear that you had an eventful day," said Xander as he and Miri found Amanda in the kitchen of Mount Justice.

Amanda smiled, somewhat tentatively until she saw their smiles, "Yeah, it did sort of get busy."

"From what we heard you did well," said Miri.

"Thanks, Miri your training sure helped," replied Amanda. "We were right outside when it happened. It was just luck that no one was killed."

"We?" asked Xander. "Would this be the teenager you flew off with?"

Amanda looked a bit worried, "You heard about that hey."

"Yep" replied Xander, making sure to 'pop' the P.

Amanda looked uncomfortable for a minute before taking a deep breath. "I met someone, and I think I like _her_." The emphasis on her was hard to miss.

Xander shrugged, "Cool, what's she like?"

Amanda looked over to Miri, who simply smiled back at her.

Xander laughed, "What you thought I'd freak? The name Willow mean anything to you?"

Amanda blushed, "It's not that easy Xan."

Xander pulled Amanda into a hug, "I know it's not, but you don't have to do it alone." He released her and stepped back. "So really what is she like?"

oOoOo

The Phantom Stranger knew all too well the parameters of his power. Knowledge came with a price. He was not allowed to deal with a crisis directly; he used others as his tools. His punishment was to have the power but not be able to use it. Omniscience and power were his to command, and yet he was constrained from acting. Even in the direst of circumstances, such as now, his only choice was which tools to use.

The presence of the entity on Earth was a concern, but it was its master that he truly feared. While he could defend himself even at his best, he would be struggling to simply survive if the nameless was ever released. He tried again to detect where it was hiding but unfortunately it's nature defied being caught in such a way. Especially when it had possessed a host. He could sense it but not pinpoint its location.

Dismissing his frustration he focused his attention on two of his unwitting tools. The 'outsiders' were part of the potential solution but time was short. He had to build their strength because all too soon it would be tested.

"They will need more if they are to succeed," said the figure that appeared beside him.

The Phantom Stranger nodded without turning, "I have done all that I can."

"It is not enough."

"I know," he replied as he turned to see entity beside him. "You may have to lend a hand yourself."

Aphrodite nodded, "I fear that we may have no choice if the Nameless is released from its prison. We shall all be needed to strive against it. Better that it's agent is stopped, here and now. Regardless of what my fellow Olympians think."

"That won't stop events occurring. The prophesied arrival of Amanda and Alexander set events in motion. We are but playing for time."

Aphrodite frowned, "No games, what do you know?"

The Phantom Stranger shrugged, "The prophecy is correct they are both the key and the sword, they enable the prison to be unlocked, and they are the key to destroying the nameless."

"But how?" asked Aphrodite as she looked down. "It is hidden from us."

She turned to find that the Phantom Stranger was gone.

"Typical," muttered Aphrodite. "Perhaps we should visit their Queen. After all, they are the protectors of love." She shifted uncomfortably. "Alright, I suppose you can come out now." She raised her arm and her silky cloak rippled, and another figure stepped out.

"Zeus will be less than pleased that we interfered," complained Artemis. "And just so you know I hate travelling like that."

Aphrodite shrugged, "You've mentioned it before. I don't know why you avoid him so. He would not act against us."

Artemis didn't look convinced, "Self-interest drives him. He seeks to be free of his curse."

"Which makes him predictable. Now come we have work to do," said Aphrodite.

Artemis studied Earth with her divine senses. To both Goddesses, the presence of the outsiders was detectable as was the taint that the agent of the nameless.

"I can sense them with the Heros in the mountain," Artemis sounded approving, she liked these modern day Heros. "Along with the presumptuous girl."

Aphrodite giggled, "Don't be catty Artemis. Maybe we can drop in and see Diana."

"If we get caught…"

"We won't, besides we are not being frivolous. The sake of the world, no the universe is at stake. Zeus will have to deal," replied Aphrodite. "Besides, he's already tied up dealing with Ares and his antics."

"Hmmm," mused Artemis. "I like the girl Amanda. She's one of mine, a Slayer of dark creatures. She might as well be a priestess!"

"And yet she serves my aspect," replied Aphrodite with false sweetness. "Come on Artemis we had best be off."

Artemis turned to see Aphrodite form a pink tinted doorway in the air. "All aboard the Goddess express."

Artemis walked through the portal even as she wondered about Aphrodite. The Goddess of the Hunt was convinced the growing eccentricities of the Love Goddess were based on the inordinate amount of time she spent watching and perhaps even walking among mortals.

"Next stop Zamaron."

oOoOo

 **Happy Harbor**

Cheshire wasn't too sure about the Light and their agenda. However, she was a professional. She had been paid for a job, and she would do it. Right now that meant spying on the troublesome teens in the mountain.

"Hey baby girl," said a sadly familiar voice behind her.

Sportsmaster AKA Lawrence "Crusher" Crock still looked intimidating even without his normal Hockey mask. Not that Cheshire feared him. Quite frankly she didn't really trust him either, despite or maybe because of their relationship.

"They and the new ones are all back in the Mountain now," reported Cheshire.

"Good, keep them here. Hell, blow up the school if you have to but keep them out of my hair," ordered Sportsmaster. "We need to get in and out of the facility before any of the damn Kryptonians turn up."

"You'll get the time you need," Cheshire assured him. "Although it would be amusing to see their expressions when they find out the military had Kryptonite weapons research happening a few miles from the secret base."

"If everything goes to plan we'll have it in a few hours," replied Sportsmaster. "What about their new recruits?"

Cheshire grinned, "I had a bit of luck. It seems that their new girl likes the ladies. So I picked up a distraction that will keep her and the rest busy."

"Good work, be careful of your new friend baby girl. He's unprofessional once his blood is up."

"Is that concern Dad?" snarked Cheshire.

"Just be careful."

"I can handle Mammoth," replied Cheshire. "And two squads are more than enough to keep them busy."

oOoOo

Sportsmaster turned as a figure entered the room in his temporary safe house.

"You took your time Wizard."

"I was delayed, they have been chastised," replied Wizard, his deep voice sinister as he studied the head of his cane. "Klarion was unspecific regarding your requirements. Perhaps you could expand on his instructions."

"I need the junior justice league tied up so that they don't interfere with another operation we are undertaking. I don't need them dead, just delayed."

Wizard frowned, "And if one were to die?"

Sportsmaster hands balled into fists although his voice remained the same, "I won't shed any tears although the archer Artemis is mine. Kill her, and I will be displeased, clear?"

"Crystal, well time is fleeting. Klarion mentioned that this beachside hamlet is named Happy Harbor, how deliciously ironic." Wizard tipped his top hat and disappeared.

"I fucking hate magic users," muttered Sportsmaster as he slipped his mask on. He had a rendezvous to make.

Wizard appeared on the street and calmly took a seat in a café. He might as well be comfortable while he waited. He unconsciously rubbed at his temple, perhaps a chamomile tea as he seemed to be developing a headache.

Unbeknownst to the villainous magician, he was now hosting a psychic parasite. So as he watched the street, the Deceiver watched as well, even as it tightened its control over its host. Soon enough it would displace the consciousness and then it could track down its targets.

oOoOo

"So she's really nice, and I love her accent," explained Amanda as Miri and Xander sat listening to her wax lyrical about Sara as the sat around a table in the kitchen. An empty plate, save for crumbs was all that remained of the meal.

"She sounds great, when do we get to meet her?" asked Xander with a wide grin as he batted his eyelashes.

Miri smacked him lightly on the arm, "Stop it you."

"I'd say…"

An alarm sounded, and then Wally, still in his jeans and t-shirt appeared in the doorway. "Hey, guys something is going down in town. Robin want's to know if you want to join us. Apparently, the League is tied up with something big, and so we've been called up."

The speedster disappeared again as Xander was standing, "We've been called up? When did that become a thing?"

Miss Martian appeared, followed by Super Boy, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash.

Aqualad nodded to the three of them before beginning, "We've just received word from the Watchtower that there has been a sighting of Vandal Savage in Starling City. Green Arrow has called in the league, and while they've been dealing with him, we've just had reports of a meta on a rampage in town."

"Damn," muttered Xander before turning to Miri and Amanda. "What do you think, we in?"

Amanda nodded, and Miri simply used her ring to change into her uniform.

"Thank you," said Aqualad. "We need to end this fast. There are far too many innocent people at risk to allow this to continue."

oOoOo

Miri led Xander and Amanda into a steep dive toward Happy Harbour. All three Star Sapphires could see Superboy exchanging blows with a massively oversized human. Given how strong Superboy was that made his opponent someone to be treated with caution.

"Civilians trapped behind a car, beach side. I'll take them," said Xander as he peeled off followed by Amanda. Even as they descended a car was send hurtling toward the cowering family. Xander raised a shield and Amanda formed a giant hand that grabbed the car as it was deflected and set it down on the sand.

Miri sent a construct of a giant ape-like creature that grappled the meta as Superboy sent a crashing right hook into his opponent's forehead knocking the huge meta unconscious.

Kid Flash zipped past dropping off two rifles, "We've got armed men all around town. I've taken down these two, but I spotted others."

"We need to find them before someone gets killed," said Robin as he and Miss Martian dropped two bound men next to the others."

"And we need to secure Mammoth," replied Aqualad. "Robin you and Artemis guard the prisoners. "Star Sapphires and M'gann you find them, and we'll take them down."

"Actually, I'd rather you all stayed put," said a figure on the roof.

They all turned to see a figure in green on the roof.

"Cheshire," hissed Artemis.

"Well, well its kiddies night out is it?" asked Cheshire.

"You are behind this," said Artemis.

"Maybe…ah before you move mini-flash you should check this out," she threw a device to Aqualad.

Aqualad looked down at the device and then frowned up at Cheshire, "You have a hostage?"

Cheshire nodded, "Hidden away in town. Safe for now but well when that timer runs down…boom. I'd start looking if I was you," Cheshire gestured, and smoke bombs exploded around the shop fronts. When they looked again, she was gone.

"After her," ordered Aqualad as he waved the smoke away from his face. "We also need to find the hostage."

"What's her play?" asked Robin. "What do they want?"

Miri landed followed by Xander and Amanda, "We lost her, she's damn slippery."

"She has a hostage," explained Aqualad as he held up the tablet.

Amanda paled dramatically, "Sara."

"What, shit…your Sara?" asked Xander.

"You know the hostage?" asked Robin.

"I meet her today," explained Amanda. "Miri, Xander we have to do something!"

Xander took a deep breath, "Don't panic, we'll get her back." Turning he looked at Miri. "Any suggestions?"

Miri frowned, "Perhaps, Amanda come over her with me for a moment."

Miri and Amanda walked away from where Aqualad was organising the hunt for Cheshire, the gunmen, and their hostage.

"Amanda there may be a way to find Sara quickly. But you need to be sure because there may be consequences," explained Miri.

"Like you and Xander type consequences or normal-ish consequences?" asked Amanda.

Miri nodded, "Both, maybe. Not that I think that will happen but with things like this you need to think about consequences both for you and Sara."

Amanda was quiet for a few moments before nodding, "Whatever the risk, I won't leave her to die."

"Then I need you to concentrate on Sara. Think about her appearance, her eyes, and her hair. Picture her in your mind…can you see her?"

Amanda nodded.

"Good, now use your ring. Imagine a golden chain running between your heart and hers. That's your tether once it is in place you will be able to follow it to her. Can you see the golden chain?"

Amanda nodded again; she could sense Sara, not too far away.

"Good Amanda, we will follow you. Xander follow us," ordered Miri.

Miri turned to Aqualad, "We can retrieve the hostage."

Aqualad nodded, "And we will deal with the gunmen."

Amanda took to the air with Xander and Miri following.

Less than two minutes later they reached what looked like an empty shop being renovated at the far end of the run of shops.

"She's inside," said Amanda.

"Then let's go and pay," said Xander.

All three of them burst through the roof and landed in a disused and dirty room where Sara lay on the ground secured with ropes and handcuffed to what looked like a metal case with a digital timer.

Amanda moved forward but stopped when a laughing Cheshire emerged from the back of the store.

"Ah, I wouldn't there is a motion sensor. Get too close, and the party ends early," explained Cheshire. "That's why poor…ah, Sara is it? Well, poor Sara has been injected with a paralytic. Can't have her moving and blowing herself up can we?"

"What do you want?" demanded Xander as Miri placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder when she looked like she was going to rush in.

"Just passing the time, what is your name by the way? Calling you Star Sapphire could get confusing," said Cheshire as she casually leant against the wall.

"Xander Harris, and you must be Cheshire AKA Jade Nguyen. I'd say it's a pleasure but," he gestured toward Sara. "Actually, why do you go by Nguyen instead of Crock?"

Cheshire had stiffened before she seemed to collect herself, "Well you just became much more interesting," she drew her Sais and slowly stalked forward. "I don't suppose you would like to share how you found that out?"

"I like to read," replied Xander. "Besides I think you are more the antihero than the villain. I mean why the smoke bombs, why not claymores?"

"I like toying with my prey," replied Cheshire.

Xander grinned, "Really, so no…ah, say, archers, had anything to do with it?"

Cheshire stopped and seemed to study Xander, "So, you are a telepath?"

"Nope, I'm the muscle," replied Xander.

"How intriguing, I'm almost going to regret this," she began to move forward again when another figure appeared in the room behind Cheshire.

It was a man dressed in an out-dated suit and top hat. Without a greeting, he gestured with his cane sending a stream of fire toward the three Star Sapphires and Cheshire.

Cheshire managed to dive out of the way while the three Star Sapphires shielded themselves.

The magic user gestured and again fire splashed against the shields of the Star Sapphires. Cheshire seemed just as surprised to see the newcomer as they did and it was clear that she was unhappy with nearly being roasted. Sais in hand she stalked toward Wizard as he maintained his attack.

"What the hell do you…erk," Cheshire was flung backwards where she struck the wall heavily and slid to the floor.

The timer, on the case attached to Sara, began to flash red.

Flames were now spreading to the roof and walls as Wizard stepped closer and raised his cane. For a brief moment, the flames abated, and Xander struck. A construct of a hammer smashed into the magic user driving him backwards into the rear concrete wall. He simultaneously encased the briefcase in a protective bubble that also cut the handcuff links.

"Amanda get Sara out of here. Miri get Cheshire out, and I'll deal with the pyro," said Xander.

Amanda hesitated for a fraction of a second before grabbing Sara and launching herself into the sky. Miri grabbed Cheshire just as the briefcase exploded. The explosion was contained by Xander's shield but the flash of bright light partially blinded Xander.

With a slashing gesture, Wizard sent a swarm of metal fragments at Xander who managed to shield himself and the two women despite his watering eyes.

"Go," called out Xander as his shield morphed into a club that again smashed the Wizard back into the wall.

Xander frowned as the apparently injured Wizard simply ignored his injuries and climbed to his feet again, 'Something's not right here." He muttered as Miri launched into the air carrying Cheshire.

Wizard gestured, and Xander was forced to avoid another swarm of metal fragments by diving to the floor. As he rolled, he formed the construct of a cage around the Wizard.

As he clambered to his feet, the Wizard began slashing his cane at the cage sending attack after attack at his glowing prison.

"What the heck is happening?" inquired Robin as he took in the scene.

"No idea," replied Xander. "Except for Captain magic being out to kill people, namely my people."

"That's Wizard," added the newly arrived Kid Flash. Seeing Robin's look he shrugged. "What? After the whole Doctor Fate thing, I looked up magic users."

Wizard let out a guttural sounding hiss and smashed at the bars of the construct, Grunting as he smashed his fists into the bars.

"Ah, guys he's usually pretty well spoken, what's with the hissing and grunting?" asked Kid Flash.

Xander's eyes narrowed as he studied Wizard. He had sensed something as well, "Ring, Scan Wizard."

"Subject is human, but his brainwaves are registering as non-human," replied his ring.

"Would Homo Magi show up like that?" asked Xander.

"Negative," replied the ring.

"Okay, so who is he?" asked Xander.

Robin glared at the trapped being, "We need to find a way to neutralise him."

"That will not be necessary," said Zatara as he walked through the door of the nearly wrecked shop. "I will make sure he doesn't cause any problems."

"There's something wrong with him Giovanni," warned Xander.

Giovanni Zatara frowned and cast a long spell. As he ended his slight frown had morphed to a worried expression. "Indeed there is, well spotted. He appears to be possessed by some sort of incorporeal being. But, worry not I have something that will hold him."

Zatara began chanting again.

"What is happening?" asked Amanda as she and Miri landed beside Xander.

"Our resident mage is dealing with Mister 'I'm possessed' over there," explained Xander as he concentrated on keeping his cage around Wizard.

Zatara's voice began rising to a crescendo when Wizard let out a pained scream and burst apart, each piece of his remains then burst into flame.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Xander as greasy foul-smelling smoke began to fill the room.

Zatara looked shocked while several others gagged at the sight of Wizards remains and the smell of the burning flesh.

The Deceiver hovered unseen above the burning remains of his former host. The Magic User Zatara had been an unwelcome surprise. The human had been powerful enough to drive him from his host and stop him from killing his targets. Not that they were the easy targets hoped for. Both wore power rings…still not everyone in the room was so well protected.

There were several humans present that lacked any protection from his attacks.

Descending he circled another target, it was an 'unpowered' being but one that could approach his targets and strike.

The Deceiver looked over at Zatara, who was studying his former host. Another possession, with the Magic User in the room, would not be a good idea. For a moment his desire to strike warred with his desire to avoid the mage. Eventually, the Deceiver turned away and rocketed skyward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – In Sapphire Light**

Disclaimer - I don't own DC comics, or any of its characters nor do I own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is purely a work of fanfiction and does not seek to claim ownership or seek any financial gain.

 _Last Time:_

 _The Deceiver looked over at Zatara, who was studying his former host. Another possession, with the Magic User in the room, would not be a good idea. For a moment his desire to strike warred with his desire to avoid the_ _mage_ _. Eventually, the Deceiver turned away and rocket skyward._

oOoOo

 **Mount Justice**

"You did well in a very dangerous situation," said Black Canary to the group gathered in the briefing room. "Giovanni has already explained about the entity controlling the Wizard. And while his death was unfortunate, we believe that it was unavoidable."

"Were there any civilian casualties?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but no deaths. Most of those injured have already been released from the hospital." Black Canary saw Amanda's worried expression and quickly continued. "Sara Matthews, the hostage is still under observation but otherwise fine and Cheshire is currently under guard in the Watchtowers medical wing."

Only Xander saw the flash of relief, which quickly disappeared, on the face of Artemis.

"Do we know what prompted the attack?" asked Aqualad.

Black Canary shook her head, "No, not for sure although there was an incident that we are investigating."

Xander frowned and cleared his throat, "I've had a fair bit of experience with possession. One thing we should not do is assume that because the host died the possessing spirit is as well. We once had the spirit of a demonic serial killer that could only be stopped by a specific spell on holy ground." He finished speaking and noticed the looks he was getting. "Yeah and I get those looks quite a lot. I'm just saying that despite the youthful body, I have had a great deal of exposure to the supernatural."

Black Canary shared a look with her so far silent partner Green Arrow who slowly nodded. "We won't forget Xander. If we need your assistance, we will not hesitate to ask."

"Great, thanks," replied Xander.

The meeting ended shortly afterwards, and the Justice Leaguers departed to the Watchtower.

Xander frowned and gestured to Amanda, who nodded. Taking Miri's hand, the three Star Sapphires walked out of the room. Xander led them back to his room and shut the door behind them.

"What is the matter?" asked Miri with a note of concern. She could sense his concern and frustration through their personal link.

"Yeah X, why are we walking out of the briefing?" asked Amanda.

Xander hesitated as he studied Amanda.

"You are worrying me, boss," said Amanda as she began to feel a little uncomfortable with his scrutiny.

"Miri, can you sound proof the room?" asked Xander.

Miri hesitated then nodded, raising her ring she gestured and a purple bubble surrounded the three of them.

"Amanda, do you remember the Devon protocols?" asked Xander.

Amanda nodded looking confused before her eyes widened, "Really Xan?"

Xander looked more worried as he nodded, "Maybe, we don't know, and without a magic user we may not be able to find out until it's too late."

Miri sighed, "Sorry, but I'm really lost here."

"Possession by a demonic entity can't always be easily detected or countered. There are some powerful ones that can move between hosts in the blink of an eye. Even worse, they are often tough to spot. Take Vampires, when someone is turned their soul moves on, and a demonic entity takes possession. It thinks it is still the victim, it has the victims' memories and skills. What it doesn't have is any sort of humanity. It's a killer, through and through almost without exception," explained Xander.

"And they are pretty strong too, stronger that most normal people," added Amanda.

"True, the good thing is that there are ways to spot a Vampire, just as there are ways to spot many other demons and spirits. Unfortunately, there are some that are so good at hiding that they can easily escape detection. We encountered one called an Umar. It somehow managed to take over a Slayer and then a powerful Wicca. As a result of that disaster, the Devon coven created a series of wards that they would use to protect coven members and their allies. They work, but they are not easy to create or power. Without similar defences how would we know if a member of the league is compromised?" asked Xander.

Miri frowned, "But our rings detected that the brainwaves were non-human. Wouldn't that work?'

Xander shrugged, "Would you bet your life on that?"

"What about a mind reader, like M'gann or her uncle?" asked Amanda.

"What if they are the ones compromised?"

Both Miri and Amanda looked worried as they considered Xander's question.

Xander sighed, "Yeah, my point exactly. We need a plan."

Amanda gestured back at the door, "We should tell the others after we scan them."

"I agree Xander, they would be helpful if we need to fight this spirit again," added Miri.

Xander sighed, "Fine, then let's check them."

oOoOo

Red Tornado was the last to be checked and given the all clear.

"So we are all spirit free?" asked Kid Flash.

"As far as we can tell," replied Xander.

"Would Green Lantern be able to replicate your test?" asked Red Tornado.

"Yes, he would," confirmed Miri.

"Then it would be wise for me to notify the Watchtower of this threat. You did well to inform us," said Red Tornado as he moved toward the door. "I will return once the others have been briefed."

Artemis sat down on one of the sofas and sighed, "How do we deal with a being like this?"

"Atlantean magic might work, but I have little experience with such adversaries," said Aqualad.

"Zatara kicked its butt, so magic should work, right?" asked Kid Flash.

"Maybe," admitted Robin. "I'll check the records to see if the League has anything that might help. I know it has dealt with things like Gentleman Ghost."

Miss Martian looked around the group, her concern evident to all of them. "What if this spirit jumped into a civilian? We can't check everyone that was in town."

"Perhaps if we can find a way to track it," mused Robin.

"We don't even know what it wanted," added Super Boy.

Xander grimaced, "Your right…crap. I mean we have no idea what it wants."

"You said he seemed focused on you three. Are you sure about that?" asked Robin.

"Well, he did blast Jade into the wall…then went after us, damn," Xander looked grim as he considered. He was so focussed on his thoughts that he didn't notice Artemis reacted when he called Cheshire, Jade.

Artemis paled and then her eyes narrowed. How did Xander know her sister's name? Was this some alternate dimension thing?

"We need to find out, we can't have this entity targeting members of our team," Robin announced. "Let's research and see what we can find out."

"What if this is about the prophecy?" asked Xander as he turned to Miri. "Perhaps, we should ask one of the Green Lanterns or Ganthet."

Miri considered, "My Queen might also know more."

Amanda, who had been listening along, froze, "Sara!" Without pausing she willed her uniform on and took off running toward the door.

Xander swore under his breath and called out, "Amanda."

However, she had already disappeared out the door.

oOoOo

Amanda, in full Star Sapphire attire, took to the air the minute she cleared the doors of Mount Justice.

Once she was airborne, she called on her rings powers, "Ring locate Sara Matthews."

There was a few moments pause before the ring replied, "Sara Matthews located."

Amanda now had a destination, and so she didn't waste any more time. Turning toward town, she went to full speed.

oOoOo

The Matthews' home was several streets back from the water. As she flew closer to what was, apparently the residential section of Happy Harbour. She slowed almost to a hover.

Studying the house, she was about to use her ring again when the back door opened, and Sara walked out carrying a trash bag to the bin.

The pure relief she felt at seeing Sara faded, replaced by concern that she might be targeted by the entity. Raising her ring, she pointed at Sara, "Scan Sara to make sure she's human and her brainwave thingy is normal."

"Subject shows only normal human brainwaves," reported her ring.

Relieved she hesitated, unsure how to proceed when Sara suddenly looked up and froze.

Amanda descended and landed a few steps away.

Sara took a step forward and stopped, "Amanda…I hadn't expected to see you."

"I, ah, I wanted to check that you were okay, after today," said Amanda.

Sara studied Amanda's face, looking for something. After a few seconds she smiled, "I'm good, I was a bit shocked, well with everything but I'm fine."

"That's good I was worried," explained Amanda as she stared into Sara's eyes, trying to determine if she was truly okay.

"Do you want to, um come in or something?" asked Sara.

"I…sure…" Amanda trailed off as the door to the house opened, and an older man walked out.

"Sara you forgot the…" he trailed off as he caught sight of Amanda in her Star Sapphire uniform.

"I…I what?"

Sara shot Amanda a look, "Dad, this is Amanda. Maybe we should go inside?"

"You, you're the one that saved Sara," said Sara's father.

Amanda nodded, "Yes I am sir, um maybe Sara's right. We should go inside while I explain."

"I think that's a very good idea," said Xander as he and Miri landed beside Amanda.

oOoOo

"So you three are Star Sapphires," Scott Matthews, Sara's father, said as he looked back and forth between his daughter and the three costumed superheroes sitting in his kitchen. "Which are love based versions of Green Lanterns."

Miri smiled, "Well, we think of them as willpower based versions of Star Sapphires, but you are on the right track."

Amanda looked both pleased and worried at the fact that Sara had a tight grip on her hand.

Scott nodded and turned to look at his daughter, "Well, you don't do things by half, do you freckles."

Sara shot her father a dirty look and muttered, "I hate that nickname Dad."

Xander cleared his throat, "While things might have been handled a little differently, Amanda was right to warn Sara and yourself. We don't know what this entity was after and that is reason enough to warn you both."

Scott grimaced, "Should we move somewhere else, a hotel or something?"

"I don't know," admitted Miri. "It might be the safest thing to do."

"I could stay here and protect them," offered Amanda.

Miri nodded, "Having someone here is an option. Unfortunately, we didn't get a chance to discuss it before Amanda took it upon herself to come and check on you."

Sara gave Amanda's hand a supportive squeeze, "Thanks Amanda."

Miri gave both girls a gentle smile, "I'm not criticising your decision Amanda, just the timing."

Amanda nodded, accepting Miri's feedback.

"So what do we do?" asked Scott.

"We contact the Justice League," said Xander. "Then we work out how we do this." He pulled out a compact communicator and opened it before bringing it to his ear. "Hello, Red Tornado. Yes, we found her do we have a solution?"

Amanda watched Xander with some trepidation as he held his conversation.

"…okay, sure I'll organise things at this end…I will let you know, thanks." Xander shut the communicator and slipped it back into his pocket. "The League is continuing its investigation into the entity. We will be staying here, for now, if that is okay with you Mister Matthews?"

Scott nodded, "I think I can find beds for everyone."

Miri smiled as she shook her head, "Oh we won't be needing beds. We'll be on watch tonight until the Justice League can come up with a solution or some workable defences."

Xander and Miri didn't make a big deal about Amanda spending a great deal of time talking to Sara. Thankfully, they didn't experience anything untoward overnight, and in the early morning, Zatara arrived alongside Black Canary.

"I will set up wards that should make it very difficult for anything with ill intent to cross," explained Zatara. "Obviously this is a short-term solution."

"So," continued Black Canary, "We will also be providing you with these." She held out to silver chains. Each bore what looked to be a silver coin. "I got these from John Constantine. They will protect you from possession when you are out of the house."

"I don't know how to thank you," said a relieved looking Scott.

"No thanks needed," replied Black Canary. "Although they are appreciated. We will be in contact once we have dealt with the entity. Miri, Xander, Amanda, there is a briefing scheduled at ten. Given your involvement, we thought that it would be wise to include you."

Miri accepted the invitation with a nod, "Thank you, we will be there."

While this was going on Amanda and Sara were talking quietly in the corner. Eventually, Xander and Miri shared an amused look, and Xander walked over and let Amanda know they were leaving.

As they flew back to Mount Justice, Miri and Xander left Amanda to her thoughts. Only when they landed did Miri pull Amanda aside.

Miri lay a gentle hand on Amanda's shoulder, "Amanda, before we go in, I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Amanda nodded, looking resigned to a tongue-lashing. Instead, Miri simply led her toward a bench beneath a willow tree.

"I understand why you reacted as you did. I won't criticise you for it. But I do want to talk to you about what you could have done better," said Miri as she sat and gestured for Amanda to sit.

"So, what could you have done better?" asked Miri as Amanda sat beside her.

Amanda, surprised at Miri's approach, paused and considered before she answered. "I should have waited and gone in with back up."

"True," said Miri.

"I was trained to be smarter," admitted Amanda. "Xander will kick my butt, won't he?"

Miri laughed, "I doubt it. As for your training, it can be hard to think strategy when the heart is involved. As a Star Sapphire, we are the protectors of love. We encourage and protect it so that it can grow and spread. That does not mean that we act recklessly or without thought. Yes, you should have waited. You are a part of a team. In your fear, you forgot that. Thankfully, there were no dire consequences this time."

Amanda nodded, "I understand."

Miri smiled, "Good, now let's get to this briefing."

oOoOo

 **Tibet – League of Shadows Base**

Ra's al Ghul paused and laid the scroll he was studying down on his desk. His finely tuned senses were warning him of danger, but he could see nothing amiss.

Frowning, he touched a part of his desk and a warding spell activated. It was designed by a long dead sect of Eastern Mystics and acted as the penultimate protection against magic and the supernatural as well as a trap for such creatures.

A tracing of red lines appeared and surrounded Ra's al Ghul's desk and elsewhere in the ancient building an alarm sounded.

"Ah, a challenge then," said the Master Assassin as he sat, alert but seemingly relaxed. "My ward has detected you, but somehow you have managed to remain invisible…or is that incorporeal?"

The red lines flashed again.

Whatever was testing his ward seemed undeterred by the defences built into the ward but at the same time unable to bypass them.

"Quite ingenious I'm told," said Ra's al Ghul. "A masterpiece of warding. They are also unique in another way. They drain off your power, even as you test them."

The ward lines flashed again. This time they stayed lit up for nearly a minute.

Ra's al Ghul smirked and was about to comment on the ineffectual attack when his study door opened.

Ubu looked in to the room, but didn't enter, "Master?"

"Summon one of the Mystics," ordered Ra's al Ghul.

"Yes…" Ubu trailed off, and his eyes flashed.

Ra's al Ghul needed no more warning than that. He was already moving.

Ubu's hand went to his shoulder holster, his handgun cleared its holster as Ra's thrown blade took him in the right eye.

His faithful bodyguard staggered one step forward and then succumbed to death.

Unmoved the Master of the League of Shadows watched and waited. Ubu's death while only temporary was an annoyance. Far more worrying was the spirit that had somehow defeated his most powerful mystic defences. For it to even make it to his private rooms was a feat, to be able to possess Ubu in the presence of such defences was shocking.

Just as worrying were what it wanted and where it was now.

oOoOo

Ra's al Ghul was right to be concerned, but his precautions and counters would come far too late to stop the departing spirit.

oOoOo

The Deceiver was seeking a host, a powerful host and while his own abilities were well able to compensate for many potential weaknesses. He was faced with powerful enemies. His possession of the Wizard had led him to the League of Shadows. Unfortunately, while powerful as a group there were few among their number that had the power to overwhelm his master's enemies.

Still, the venture was not a complete loss, thanks to the knowledge of those he had used he now had a great deal of information about those beings that might suit his needs.

oOoOo

 **Kahndaq**

Black Adam was a powerful being, more than a match for nearly any foe and even the mightiest could but claim to be his equal. Therefore, it was with a great deal of frustrated annoyance that he left his palace to deal with an unwelcome intruder. His people had reported the presence of Superman. A studied insult given the agreement he had with his old allies, now sometimes enemies in the Justice League.

As he approached the Man of Steel's supposed location, he could easily see the trail of destruction that he had been warned of. Slowing he studied the dusty landscape, looking for his foe. More likely foes, as Superman alone, would be unlikely to cause such destruction. Whatever villain he was fighting would feel his wrath for flaunting his borders.

There, lying amid the ruins of a shattered school, were the familiar colours of Superman.

Descending, Black Adam prepared for the upcoming confrontation. Only to slow as the dust and sand cleared. Thrashing amid the rubble was something he had not expected. Bizzaro, the twisted copy of Superman, screamed and rolled as if fighting an invisible foe.

Black Adam hesitated, something was wrong with the scene. He felt a strong strike, a probe of his mental shielding.

Bizzaro was suddenly still before it slowly stood.

"What is your purpose here?" demanded Black Adam. "Why have you possessed this…defective?"

Bizzaro or whatever possessed him seemingly chose to ignore him. A moment later, he rocketed skyward, disappearing into the cloudless sky.

Black Adam was about to follow when he heard the calls for help amid the rubble. The situation with Bizzaro and the entity possessing him was odd and would require a response, but his people, trapped in the fallen building were a priority.

oOoOo

The Deceiver had easily taken control of the brute. Its powers were impressive and while it's lack of mental capacity hindered it that was not the case now.

The being that arrived was very powerful and resistant to possession, so he fled. It would make its host rest and recover and then it would remove those that would stop it from freeing its master.

oOoOo

 **The Watch Tower**

"Incoming," warned the Flash.

Green Arrow looked up from the large holographic map, "Who is it?"

The Flash expanded the image and brought it up on the main screen.

Green Arrow sucked a breath in between his teeth, "Get the heavy hitters up here now."

oOoOo

Black Adam arrived at the Justice Leagues Watchtower and hovered, arms crossed a hundred metres from the station, knowing full well that they would soon respond.

" _Teth-Adam, it has been some time_ ," said the Martian Manhunter as he approached. " _I assume you are not here to engage the League?_ "

" _I am not, although I have a complaint to lay at your feet_." Black Adam replied mentally.

" _Then, perhaps we should address the rest of the League_ ," replied the Martian Manhunter with a gesture toward the airlock.

Black Adam raised an amused eyebrow at the 'welcoming party'. The big hitters were clearly meant to intimidate him. A pity that such a ruse was doomed to failure.

He nodded to Superman and Wonder Woman, and he pointedly ignored Captain Marvel, the tool of Shazam.

Superman gave a polite nod, "Adam."

"Kal-El, it is you that I am seeking out. The monstrosity, Bizzaro has attacked my lands, my people. I know that it does not work with the league so I am informing you so that you can deal with him and the entity possessing the beast. Do so, and we have no further quarrel. Fail to do so, and I will do it myself."

"What was controlling Bizzaro and why did he attack Kahndaq?" asked Wonder Woman.

Black Adam shrugged, "I neither know nor care but in doing so he has broken my laws and so in deference to our treaty, I have informed you."

Superman stepped forward, "Hold Adam, you say Bizzaro was possessed. How did you know?"

"When I confronted him, I sensed the entity. Naturally, it fled rather than face me," explained Black Adam.

"Could it be the same entity?" asked Wonder Woman.

Black Adam raised an eyebrow, "Of what do you speak? Do you know of this entity?"

"That is a long story and one that is not entirely my story to tell," explained Superman.

oOoOo

Ganthet explained about the prophecy as Black Adam sat, relaxed listening. When the Guardian had finished speaking, he turned to study Xander and Amanda.

"An intriguing story," acknowledged Black Adam. "I have not heard of these entities, but such horrors must be faced and defeated. I can sense the chaos magic around you Alexander Harris…and the primal spirit bound to you. If you need me, I will come, to protect my people." He stood as if to leave when Xander stepped forward.

Xander cleared his throat, "Sir, I would suggest that you find Felix Faust. He holds the key to Isis, but he is not be trusted…he will betray you both by trying to control her."

Black Adam froze and locked eyes with Xander.

"How do you know this?" demanded Black Adam.

"I checked, I know what it is like to lose someone you love. In my world, I thought what happened to you and her was wrong. So, when the JLA computers said she died, and how…well now is a good time to pass it on," Xander glanced at Miri. "After all love is eternal."

A strange expression appeared on Black Adam's face, a look of longing that was replaced by determination. "I thank you, Star Sapphire. When the time comes, Teth-Adam will fight by your side."

Black Adam nodded to the others, less contemptuously this time and walked away. After a moment Superman and Captain Marvel followed.

As the door closed, Wonder Woman turned to Xander. "That went surprisingly well, but I must ask why you told him that."

"Because it's true, Love is eternal. And Black Adam was screwed over, majorly. He made some mistakes, and he paid for them. If this universe matched the history, I know he ends up more an antihero than a villain anyway. Isis will help with that, she's powerful in her own right, and she is a good influence on him," explained Xander.

"And Faust's role in this?"

"He helps resurrect Isis but only to steal power for himself. He's a scum bag and if I'm right Black Adam is going to be a karmic force. I'm fairly sure Isis will stop Adam killing him."

"Pity," muttered Amanda.

"He's gone," reported Superman as he and Captain Marvel re-entered the room. "What was all that about?"

Xander explained Black Adam's plans to resurrect Isis and how Faust only wanted power.

"He'll kill Faust," said Captain Marvel.

Xander shook his head, "Doubt it. So what's the plan with Bizzaro?"

Superman frowned, "We'll deal with Bizzaro."

oOoOo

 **Mount Justice**

Back in Xander's room, Amanda and Miri sat on the bed as Xander paced, back and forth.

Eventually, he stopped pacing, "We're being cut out of the investigation."

Miri nodded, "I suspected that we might face this. The Star Sapphires are not fully trusted, and they view you both as unknowns. The team here is a good example of how the League operate. They are supervised and assessed, despite what they are told they are not full members of the Justice League."

"You didn't say anything," accused Amanda.

Miri shrugged, "It suited our purposes and gave us time to train and prepare. Unfortunately, our presence seems to have attracted enemies, here to us."

Amanda nodded unhappily, "I don't want Sara, her father or anyone else put at risk because things are after our heads."

"Then perhaps we should consult my Queen directly. She may have uncovered more about the nature of our enemies," suggested Miri.

oOoOo

 **Zamaron**

Artemis and Aphrodite stepped from the pink tinted doorway into what looked like a finely appointed, if alien bedroom.

"Very nice, stylish," commented Aphrodite.

Queen Aga'po spun around in shock.

"We come in peace Queen Aga'po of Zamaron, mistress of the Star Sapphires," said Artemis.

Aga'po hesitated, there was something familiar about one of the apparently human women. With an audible gasp, she stepped back, "You!"

Aphrodite grinned, "You know I never apologised to you for that. You startled me, I didn't actually mean to spill that on you."

"I…I spent days, days like that!" shrieked Aga'po. "I'm not even one of your people!"

Artemis looked at her sister goddess curiously, "What did you do?"

Aphrodite sighed, "I was checking out the Star Sapphires after all they had, at the time been giving some people a lot of grief. I was studying the Queen when she somehow sensed me and, well I spilt some of the nectar on her."

Artemis grew wide-eyed and then burst out laughing.

Aga'po stiffened as Aphrodite stepped toward the Queen, "Look, it was an accident, and I truly am sorry. I probably should have apologised when it happened."

"I had to swear those two guards to secrecy… I couldn't sit down for two days!"

Artemis wasn't helping as she snickered in the corner.

"We are here because of the prophecy," announced Aphrodite who had shifted from contrite to deadly serious.

Aga'po stiffened and then took a deep breath, calming herself, "Why?"

"Because once the Nameless is released, we will all need to work together or everything will be destroyed," answered Aphrodite. "The Nameless God is known to the gods of Olympus. By another name, that has been purged from our memories. It was a precursor of the old Gods and was sealed away, trapped until it could be released and destroyed. The old Gods had foreseen its demise, in the far distant future. The prophecy given to you by the Hidden Seers of Xoth speaks of the Whisperer in the Darkness and of the arrival of the Outsider who is both the key to the prison and the doom of the Whisperer. The prophecy we hold is from a seer known as Agamedes the Insane."

Aga'po was listening intently now, her anger at the Goddesses antics forgotten.

" _When the chosen outsider appears as both key and sword_

 _Combined by_ _chaos,_ _they shall be cleaved_

 _This shall mark the freeing of the darkness_

 _Love is their strength, their weapon and hope_

 _Two shall become four and be bound_ _ever more_

 _The Darkness will rise in whispers of hate_

 _Shadows and lies its soldiers unknowing_

 _Its vanguard will be the twisted serpent_

 _Unseen it will usurp the daughter of shadows_

 _If Chosen should falter then love will be_ _first,_ _and hope shall be last_

 _And the_ _bright_ _day shall pass to blackest night."_

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose as she finished reciting the prophecy, "He was a smelly, illiterate madman but as far as we know no prophecy he spoke of has failed to come to pass."

Artemis shrugged, "Madman or not it sounds like recent events does it not?"

Aga'po nodded, "It does, and it matches many of the points in the Seers prophecy. Why have you shared this with me now?"

"Besides the obvious danger to us all you mean," replied Artemis.

Aphrodite gestured, and the image of a black ring appeared, "The Black Lantern ring, death and a symbol of hatred of the living. I know you know the secret prophecy of the Guardians. _A face of metal and flesh shall speak of the secrets of the 52. Fear will rise. Willpower will gather. And a wave of light will unleash the truth behind the power of the ring_. The Blackest Night Prophecy as it was given by Qull of the Five Inversions. When the enemies of the Guardians of the Universe would rise up against them and destroy their great work. If the Nameless is not stopped the Blackest Night will soon beset those that serve the spectrum, and it will mark the beginning of the end of everything."

"How do you know this?" whispered Aga'po.

Aphrodite looked saddened for a moment before answering, "I discovered the prophecy millennia ago. It was hidden away by Zeus. He fears, rightly that we would be unable to stop the nameless and he sought other ways to stop the prophecy. I, however, began planning, Artemis joined me, and we began to plan how we would help."

"We must warn the others," said Aga'po.

"Yes, you must and while you do so Artemis and I shall see to our champions," said Aphrodite as she waved her hand, forming a portal. "Can we count on you Queen Apa'po?"

"Yes, you can My Lady."


End file.
